Accidentally in Love
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. Maka, a tomboy, never thought she'd like a boy in her life. This really bothered her, so she decided to let her feelings out by sending Kid a love letter. Only, it went a little wrong. She placed it on the wrong bag. Will this incident bring chaos to her life or will this be the one that'll make her find the acceptance that she sought after a long time?
1. ONE: The Start

Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here!

It's been a while, no? Well, I'm back! I'm on summer vacation from school now! Yes, sweet freedom! XD Well, I just wanted to get this story out of my mind. This won't be much great of a story but I hope you guys enjoy it as I write it ^^  
Ah! It's so good to get back to fanfiction! And I love the new format XD  
So, shall we begin?

******Warning: Slight OOC**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka closed her book as she yawned. She placed the book on her side table and looked at her bedroom door. She then looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She sighed and stood up.

"Geez, I'm hungry…" Maka said as she went out and walked her way down to the first floor.

_**Hey, to all you guys doing there… My name's Maka. Maka Albarn. 15. Nothing much I can say about myself. I'm not that popular in school. I guess my name would just be recognized if they talked about the honors in my school. If you ask my classmates, they would say I'm a bookworm… nerd… and a tomboy. Those are all true. And I wouldn't lie if I had a tomboyish attitude. After all, girl stuff isn't really my stuff. Seriously… **_

Maka scratched the back of her head as she walked along the hallway of the second floor. It was awfully quiet around the house tonight.

_**Mom and dad are on a trip together. They could relax a little. They do deserve it. **_

She hopped down the stairs while holding the banister. She then started to hear noises. As her feet landed on the even floor, she saw a blue-haired boy sitting on the couch playing video games on the screen. Maka raised an eyebrow as she went to the kitchen counter, which was just opposite the living room.

"Can't sleep?" the boy asked.

"Uh, yeah… How about you…? I see you're really busy playing video games all this time" Maka said as she started to pull some water from the refrigerator.

"Uhuh! You think a guy like me could just accept that you all got the high scores in these games? Ha! Guess again!" the boy laughed. Maka rolled her eyes as she opened the chips she got from the cupboard.

"I'm gonna surpass all! Hahahaha!" he laughed again. Maka sweat dropped.

_**See that boy right there? Yep. I'm stuck with him. His name is Black star. He's my adopted brother. My mom and dad took him in while I was still young when his parents died. Even though this guy has a large ego and an attention problem, we do get along at times. I treat him like a real brother. You could even say that my boyish attitude was influenced by him at some point. Well, once you get to know him, he's really a nice person to be with.**_

"Well, I'm going up now…" Maka crumple the empty bag of chips and threw it in the trash can.

"Yeah… G'night…" Black Star remained focus on the game.

"Night… And you better not oversleep, we still have school tomorrow…" Maka said as she climbed upstairs. Once she entered her bed room, she slumped on her bed turning off the light on her lamp.

_*beep**beep*_

"Urgh…" Maka opened one eye as she felt the sun hit her face harshly. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. She hit the snooze button and covered her face with a pillow.

"I guess I can still sleep for a while…" Maka whispered to herself.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Aaah…. Sweet, sweeeeeeet silence…"_

…

…

…

…

"GOOD MORNING MAKA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star's obnoxious voice spread across Maka's silent room. He slammed the door open with his oh so awesome foot.

…

"I spoke to soon…" Maka removed the pillow and lazily looked at her brother.

"What do you want, Black Star?" Maka asked.

"Well, it's not a want… It's a need actually…" he looked up the ceiling. "Oh, and you said I shouldn't oversleep, so here I am!" he grinned at Maka goofily. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I **did** say that, but I **didn't** say you have to barge in my room to prove it!" Maka threw her pillow to Black Star, which he dodged it smoothly. Maka didn't like being disturbed, especially when it involves sleeping.

"Fine, what do you need?" Maka scratched her head.

"I need breakfast" Black Star bluntly said.

"Oh, sure you do… Cook it yourself, idiot!" Maka lied down in her bed again, covering her body with a blanket.

"Ok… Don't blame me, if the house got burned…" Black Star turned his back away preparing to exit her room when Maka miraculously got up and went past him.

"Fine, I'll cook it…" Maka stormed off the room. Black Star smirked in his victory.

"Black Star, you are one awesome and smart guy" he arrogantly said to himself.

Black Star looked at Maka as she continued to cook their breakfast. He chewed the rice on his plate as he looked at her from top to toe. Maka had this feeling that he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Maka looked at him unenthusiastically.

"Oh… Um… I was just wondering" Black Star turned back to his plate. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really a girl?" Black Star asked. At the end of the question, Maka covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"What kind of question is that?" Maka wiped off the tear forming on the corner of her eye.

"Of course I am. Have your eyes checked" Maka shook her head.

"I might do that as well…" Black Star shrugged. Maka's expression turned to a little bit annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" Maka looked at him.

"If I was a normal person, I would mistake you as a boy" Black Star pointed his fork to her.

"So, what's your point?" Maka placed her hands on her hips.

"My point is that I think you should at least try to act like a girl" Black Star placed his fork down the table. "I mean… I see people always laugh at you…" Black Star looked away. Maka's eyes softened. She turned off the stove and sat down on a chair, but facing away Black Star.

"I know you only have a few friends… So I think you should at least try to fit in…" he said.

"Don't get me the wrong way; I just hate seeing you being picked on like that" he sighed. Maka smiled but the sadness in her eyes still remained.

"I know that… But even if I tried, they won't still stop… And I don't want to be someone I'm not… It's better to be hated for who you are, than to be loved for who you're not…" Maka sighed. Black Star looked at her.

"Thank you though. For worrying" Maka looked at him and smiled sweetly. Black Star sighed and gave up.

"Well, if that's what you want… It's fine for me…" Black Star grinned goofily. Maka smiled.

"Well, we better stop with these boohoo stories of mine, we better prepare for school now" Maka said as she started eating breakfast.

They dressed for school and prepared for it.

The two went outside their house to go to DWMA. Black Star led the way. As the two prepared to cross the street, a fast approaching bus went past by Black Star and was almost hit.

"Black Star! Are you insane? Are you trying to get yourself killed? That bus almost hit you!" Maka was ready to scold Black Star.

Black Star shrugged. "You don't need to look both ways when you're as awesome as me. C'mon Let's go!" Black Star motioned Maka to follow him. Maka just rolled her eyes and followed him. They walked and walked until they finally reached the school.

They walked down the hallway which was unusually crowded.

"What the hell is up with today?" Black Star and Maka pushed through a few people.

"Hey, BS, I'll go ahead now, k?" Maka separated from Black Star.

"Yeah, try not to get squashed with your small body" Black Star let out a mock before Maka could walk away. A nerve appeared on Maka's forehead.

"You're lucky I can't get a book from my bag with all these people…" Maka turned to her left where there aren't any people.

"Geez… Why are there so many students this day?" Maka adjusted her grip on her body bag.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you something?" a male voice from Maka's back asked her. Maka turned to her back to see the boy. When she looked at the boy, she saw a dark-haired man with 3 white stripes on the left side of his fair.

Upon looking at him, Maka felt the chills. She felt her face heat up. Her mouth hung open slightly as she looked at him.

"Y-yeah?" was Maka could all say.

"Where is the classroom of Crescent Moon?" he asked. Maka pointed to the direction.

"Uh, just walk to that direction and you'll find the room…" Maka answered.

The boy looked at the direction first. "Thank you" the boy then walked to the direction.

"Uh, yeah…" Maka continued to stare at him. She then snapped and looked away.

"_What the hell? Why am I feeling this? I feel my face is all red… It's the first time I've felt something like this…" _Maka thought as she held her chest to feel her racing out. She shook her head.

"I need to go to class now…" Maka ran to her classroom. A few steps and she already arrived there. She sat in her seat and remained quiet.

"Good morning, Maka!" a familiar voice greeted her. Maka looked at her side and saw three girls smiling at her.

"Oh, hey. G'moring, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty! How are you guys doing?" Maka smiled back.

"Super great!" Patty energetically replied.

"And you?" Tsubaki asked sweetly.

"Fine, just fine" Maka answered. "Hey, you saw the crowd earlier? What happened?"

"Well, there's a new kid on the block… His name is Kid Death… He's Principal Death's son" Liz said, as usual, she's filled with sources. Just as she said that, their class adviser, Ms. Marie came.

"Ok, class! Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning!" the students greeted back.

"Today we have a new classmate and I know you're quite familiar with him by now" Ms. Marie looked at the door and motioned someone to come in. Just as she did this, a boy came in with black hair and 3 white stripes at the left side.

Maka's eyes widened. "_He's the guy from earlier!"_

"A pleasant morning, everyone! I am Kid Death. You may call me Kid. I hope we all get along together just fine" Kid then smiled.

"Ok! Thank you for that introduction, Kid! You may take your seat over there!" Ms. Marie said. Kid then took his seat. Maka looked away as he sat.

"Ok, let's start the lesson for today!" Ms. Marie then started writing something on the board. Maka stayed afloat. She didn't focus that much now that she is wondering why she is feeling that way. The class ended, and Maka stayed quiet. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty approached her.

"Hey, you seem quiet. What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked. Maka smiled in reply.

Just as she was about to say something, Patty interrupted.

"Are you fine? Do you have a fever? I think you need to see George!" Patty said. With that, Maka raised an eyebrow.

She looked at Liz. "Who the hell is George?"

Liz chuckled. "Oh, don't mind Patty. George is her giraffe stuff toy" she said. Maka sweat dropped.

"So, what's wrong?" Liz asked again. Maka sighed.

"Have you ever felt something that, you can't get a person off of your mind… And you don't even know him that much!" Maka scratched her head. The three looked at each other and laughed.

"What!?" Maka glared at them.

"We're sorry, Maka. We just didn't expect you to be like that" Tsubaki wiped a tear off of the corner of her eye.

"To be like what!?" Maka looked at them.

"Well, looks like our little tomboy girl is growing to be a girl" Liz said as she crossed her arms.

"Wow, thank you very much" Maka sarcastically answered.

"What she means to say is that we think you like that person you're thinking off" Tsubaki said.

"W-what?" Maka's mouth hung slightly open.

"Haha! Maka likes someone! Maka likes so-!" Maka covered her mouth.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not liking someone! Not in this lifetime!" Maka said in denial.

"Whooo… Denial" Liz looked away. Maka rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Maka. Don't deny. There is going to be a point in your life that you're going to like someone" Tsubaki smiled as she said this. Maka sighed.

"Well, what do you guys suggest I do with this 'like'?" Maka looked away.

"You see. Then you admitted it indirectly" Liz giggled along with her sister.

"Ok, Liz. Seriously, you have got to stop putting me in the hot spot" Maka looked at her unenthusiastically.

"Well, just a suggestion" Tsubaki diverted Maka's attention to her. "You could at least send a letter of appreciation to him"

"A letter…?" Maka looked at her.

"Yeah, and drop it in his bag" Liz suggested again.

"Drop it in his bag?" Maka asked.

"Yeah! And ask him to meet you somewhere so you could talk in private! Oh! That would be so romantic!" Patty suggested more as she looked dreamily.

"Seriously, guys… You expect me to do that mushy stuff?" Maka asked.

"Well, we're not forcing you" Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"It's your choice if you want to ignore him or make yourself visible around him" Tsubaki said. Maka sighed. She stood up and gathered her things.

"Well, thanks for the advise… But I think I'm going home now" Maka said as she turned her back.

"Bye!" Liz and Tsubaki waved their hands at her.

"Hey, what about George?" Patty asked.

"Uuuh…" Maka sweat-dropped again.

"Just joking! He'll be fine without seeing you! But it'll be so cool if you would meet him!" Patty said.

"Patty!" Liz scolded. Maka smiled at Patty's childish nature and left the classroom. She waited for Black Star and the two of them set off for home.

At home, Maka read her lessons and studied for the night. But what Liz, Tsubaki and Patty suggested to her kept popping up on her mind. She closed her book and looked at her desk.

"Well… It couldn't hurt if I try, right?"

* * *

I hope you guys like it. I don't really think it's that great but I think its ok. I don't know if I'll continue this but I'll figure the plot out. If I get good reviews, my mind will work this story out, I'll continue this. Reviews are appreciated as long as they aren't flames.

So, read and review :)

Shadow out! XD


	2. TWO: The Deal

Hey, there! shadowmistx98 here! :)

So, thank you for the reviews and favs. Thank you for reading ^^ So, here is the next chapter! Le go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The next day after class, Maka was thinking if she should do it or not. After all, it's not that easy sending a letter of appreciation of someone you don't know much. Maka looked around as the students passed by to go home. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty did so too, bidding their farewells to Maka. Maka smiled in return and looked around to see if her classmates are still there. She looked at Kid's seat. It was empty, but his bag was still there so… Maka stood up from her seat and held her letter close to herself.

"Ok, Maka… It's just a damn letter… No need to fret…" Maka sighed and placed the letter inside his bag.

"Ok, done! I'm getting the hell out of here" Maka grabbed her bag and rushed out of their classroom.

She suddenly bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"Hey! I'm sor-!"

"Watch where you're going" she then got away. She really has some nerve to talk to people like that even if they're already apologizing.

"Hmm… Weird girl…" the guy ruffled his white hair.

"Hey!" someone called out to him. It was Kid.

"Oh, hey Kid" the boy greeted. Kid approached him and went in the classroom with him.

"What's up?" the white-haired guy asked Kid.

"I'm just going to get my things… After this, I'll go home" Kid said as he grabbed his bag. "What about you, Soul?" he asked.

The boy, who was named Soul, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have much to do but I think I'll go home now too…" he said as he analyzed his bag.

"Something wrong?" Kid asked. Soul shook his head. "Eh, nothing… It's just that, I swear I had my bag closed before I left the room earlier" he said.

"You better check your things… I heard from father that there are a lot of cases which involves stealing here in the school" Kid warned Soul. Soul nodded and looked further inside his bag. Then he saw something that wasn't there.

"Eh? What's this?" he asked himself.

"Find something?" Kid asked. Soul shook his head.

"Nothing… Are you leaving now?" Soul asked Kid.

"Uh, yes… I'm meeting my father at his office downstairs" Kid said.

"Well, I think you better go on now" Soul said. Kid smiled and bowed in respect as he left. Soul watched him as he walked away from him. He then stopped, making Soul look at him weirdly. To Soul's surprise, Kid suddenly arranged some chairs at the front row.

He looked at the chairs that he arranged and he looked at them proudly. "Perfect! Well, I'll take my leave now!" he exited the classroom. Soul sweat-dropped and sighed.

"That guy has some issues…" Soul looked at his bag. He took out the thing from inside his bag.

"Hmm… A letter?" he analyzed it and read to whom it was addressed.

"To Kid…" he read out loud. "This isn't mine… Waitaminute…" Soul looked at Kid's assigned seat in front of him.

"This person must've thought that Kid's seat is on mine" Soul snickered.

"Sorry, I don't mean any personal business but I have gotta read this!" Soul laughed some more as he opened the letter.

He read through-out the letter and saw that she wanted to meet him at the back of the school. Soul sighed.

"Sorry, but someone's gotta tell you that you have the wrong guy" Soul grabbed his bag and rushed out the classroom.

**xXxXxXx**

Maka leaned on the wall as she waited for someone.

"Geez, this is so stupid… I never should've done that…" Maka scratched her head as she blushed a bit. Maka sighed.

"In the first place why would I think that he's gonna go here to meet me?" Maka rolled her eyes. She then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Who's there?" Maka asked cautiously. She then saw a boy with white hair and red eyes stop at her sight.

"Whoa…" Soul looked quite surprised at who sent the letter. Maka was wearing baggy pants, a hoodie and a cap.

"What? Never seen a human being before?" Maka tightened her grip on her body bag and started to leave.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Soul stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Leaving…" Maka stepped to her right to overtake on him but Soul blocked her way. Maka took a step to the left but Soul still blocked her way.

"Dude, honestly, what's your problem?" Maka looked at him with dull eyes.

"I'm actually looking for someone"

"If you're looking for someone, she might've ditched you already 'cause I've been alone here for a whole hour" Maka pushed him aside to walk away. Soul whistled at her fierce words. Just as he realized that she was walking away again, he stopped her… again.

"Wait! You're Maka Albarn, right?" Soul asked.

Maka stopped and turned to face him. She crossed her arms.

"What's it to you?" Maka asked.

"Yeah… You're the girl from my class. The honor student… You're a tomboy by nature, huh?"

"You got some issues with me?" Maka glared at him. Soul snickered at the way she talked at him. Maka rolled her eyes.

"are you waiting for someone?" Soul asked.

'That's none of your business" Maka replied quickly. Maka looked away.

"Well, I'm looking for someone who was dumb enough to place this letter on the wrong bag" Soul held out the letter that was in his bag. Maka then looked at him.

"Look I don't car-!" Maka's eyes widened when she saw the exact same letter that she wrote last night.

"What the!? Where did you get that!?" Maka tried to snatch it away from him but Soul pushed her lightly with his left arm and avoided the letter to be snatched from his right hand.

"What? I thought you didn't care?" Soul smirked. Maka glared at him and Soul stuck out a tongue.

"Well, as I've told you, I'm looking for someone who was dumb enough to place a letter addressed to Kid in my bag" Soul said.

"Wait you mean that…?" Maka looked at him. Soul nodded.

"I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth" Soul patted her back. Maka gritted her teeth and attempted to snatch the letter back.

"Uh-uh-uh! I don't think that's going to happen" Soul grinned. Maka growled.

"You don't really look the part to like a guy, you know that…?" Soul looked at her from top to toe.

"What's your problem with the way I look?" Maka asked.

"I'm just saying that Kid won't notice you if you dress like that" Soul said.

"What are you trying to imply?" Maka eyed him.

"I'm offering you a deal" Soul closed his face to hers.

"What's that?" Maka made her face closer which made Soul jerk away.

"Uuh… I've been Kid's friend since his first day which was yesterday. I know a few things about him. I help you with Kid, you help me with something tomorrow" Soul said.

"Saturday? What kind of help?" Maka asked curious about it.

"I need you to be with me in my parent's house for just a small talk" Soul said.

"Aw, hell no" Maka glared at him. Soul then flashed the letter in front of her face. Maka attempted to snatch it but failed again.

"And if I don't agree?" Maka asked. Soul smiled.

"This is blackmail" Maka glared at him.

"C'mon, please. Just one time. Help me on this one. In exchange, I'll help you with your prince charming" Soul said.

"OK, one condition" Maka placed her hands on her hips. "Shoot" Soul crossed his arms.

"You tell me why I have to talk to your family"

"Tomorrow after we meet my parents, I'll tell you"

"When we're on your way to you house, tell me"

"Ok, fine"

"Deal"

Soul and Maka shake hands.

"Don't you dare break the deal" Maka said as she eyed the letter.

"I should be saying that to you" Soul said.

Maka sighed. "Just meet me at the city park at 10 am" Maka turned her back away from Soul and walked away.

Soul smiled. "If my parents meet her, I guess they'll be disappointed at my choice… Then they won't let me come at that party they were talking about…" he grinned.

"Thanks, Maka… I'll make it up to you, I promise that"

**xXxXxXx**

Maka saw Black Star waiting for her at the school gate.

"Hey, what happened to you? I've been waiting for you all day" he said as he straightened his posture. He grinned at her annoyingly.

Maka remained silent.

"what's wrong?" Black Star's smile faded. Maka shook her head.

"Nothing, let's go home" Maka said as she walked with Black Star.

Maka sighed once last time.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

Yes, what have you gotten yourself into Maka? XD Haha  
And what is Soul's true purpose exactly? Read and find out! XD

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chappie! :) I was going to post this chapter yesterday but somethings came up. As always, reviews are appreciated as long as they are not flames :)

Ok, shadow out!


	3. THREE: The Meeting

Hi there guys! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

I don't have much to say but... Thank you for all the reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka scratched her head as she sat on the bench.

"What did I get myself into?" Maka looked around the park to check if he was already there. She sighed and slouched when there was no sign of him.

"I could still get out of this… but the dude has my letter…" Maka sighed.

"Damn this! How could I have been so stupid?" Maka placed her hands on her forehead.

"How long are you going to mope in that corner?"

Maka looked up and saw Soul standing beside her with two hands inside his pockets.

"How long have you been standing there?" Maka asked him.

"Just now… So, let's go?" Soul asked. Maka sighed and stood up. They walked side by side.

Maka had her hands on the back of her head while walking.

"So, are you going to tell me why I have to talk with your parents?" Maka asked him.

Soul sighed. "I'm actually escaping from an expectation of theirs… I'm thinking, if they saw that I brought a girl like you at home, maybe they'll get disappointed and let me escape from their expectation"

Maka placed her hands down. "What the hell do you mean by a girl like me!?"

"Well, I hate to be so honest with you, but you don't look that presentable" Soul snickered.

"Oh, and you look decent?" Maka pointed at his get up. Leather jacket, orange t shirt, and skinny jeans.

"Puh-lease, don't make me laugh, you look like a guy who just had drugs" Maka rolled her eyes but can't help but snicker. Soul was quite surprised, Maka was the kind of girl that didn't care what she was saying.

"And you look like you just got money from a victim" Soul looked at her getup. A hoodie, a cap and jeans.

"At least that sounds more decent…" Maka said.

Silence…

Suddenly, Soul started chuckling.

Maka looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong with you, now?"

Soul shook his head. "It's just that, this conversation is so stupid… Never had talked like these for a while now…"

"Is it a bad thing or a good thing?" Maka asked. Soul stopped his chuckles.

"It's good, I guess"

"Glad I could help" Maka said. Soul stopped walking and Maka followed him.

"Are we here now?" Maka asked.

"Yup" Soul pointed to his house. Maka looked at the direction and her jaw dropped.

"You're house…! It's… It's huge!" Maka gawked at it. Soul chuckled at her reaction.

"Uuuh, I don't feel like talking to your parents anymore" Maka attempted to run away from Soul but he quickly reacted to her and grabbed her hand.

"Uh-uh-uh, you're not going anywhere" Soul then pulled her towards his house.

"Urgh" Maka rolled her eyes as she snatched her hand back and followed Soul.

"Ok… Here we go" Soul opened the door to his house. Maka gulped and took her cap off.

"Mom? Dad? I got a friend here" Soul said as he looked around. The two went in the house.

"Oh, hey, Soul!" out of nowhere a lady with white long hair greeted him. Maka looked at her. She looked like Soul's mother.

"Uh, hey, mom" Soul greeted back. The lady looked at Maka.

"Oh, is this the girl you're talking about earlier?" the lady asked.

"Uh, yeah. Mom, this is Maka, Maka, my mom" Soul introduced Maka.

"Uh, good morning, Mrs. Evans" Maka took a deep breath. _"Phew, I'm glad I asked Soul of his last name"_

"It's a pleasure meeting you" Maka smiled at her.

The lady smiled. "Well, it's great to have you here" she motioned them to go to a room.

"Come, you're just in time, we're having lunch" Mrs. Evans smiled and left. Maka looked at Soul.

"Soul, this is embarrassing. I can't have lunch with you guys" Maka looked at him all panicky.

"C'mon, it's just food. Let's go" Soul then went to the direction of the dining room. Maka couldn't say anything else and couldn't do anything else. So she just followed Soul to the room.

When they arrived there, Maka saw a man.

"Oh, is this the Maka you're talking about, Soul?" the man sat in front of the dining table.

Maka nodded. "Good morning, sir"

The man smiled and motioned her to sit.

"Come on, don't be shy. Sit down" Mrs. Evans sat as well. Soul did too. Maka had no choice. She sat down awkwardly, but smiled despite of the weird feeling.

They then started eating. Maka just took little.

"So…" Soul's mom started. Maka looked up to her.

"Aside from your name, can you tell us more about yourself?" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Well…" Maka fidgeted her arms nervously. "I'm from the same class as Soul… And I don't have much to say except that I'm one of the honor students of our school" Maka really couldn't say anything else.

"Wow, that's great! It's the first time Soul ever brought someone like you here in the house" Mrs. Evans said.

"Apparently, Soul needs to at least follow your footsteps" his father said jokingly. Soul looked at him and laughed sarcastically. Maka covered her mouth to oppress her laugh.

"Oh, is that why you're here? Are you going to tutor him?" his mother asked.

Maka smirked. "I guess so" Maka looked over at Soul's way. He glared at her.

"So, when did you two meet?" his father asked.

"Oh, just… recently" Maka looked over at Soul's.

"Really? Well, we're glad Soul got to meet a friend like you" Mrs. Evans said. Maka smiled and shot a look at Soul.

"I guess you two better start going with studying… We'll handle the plates down here" her mother smiled as she stood up and started gathering the dirty plates.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked. The lady nodded.

"C'mon, let's go… Thanks mom, for the food" Soul went to Maka and motioned her to follow him.

"Thank you for the food" Maka said one last time before going with Soul upstairs to his room. Once they entered his room Maka sighed in relief.

"So… Is your deal done?" Maka asked.

"Yeah… Thanks"

"Do you think it worked?" Maka asked again.

Soul shrugged. "I don't know, they act different from the other people I brought here in the house…"

Maka raised her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Soul shook his head. "Nothing. I'll ignore it for now…" Soul turned to Maka.

"So, about the deal… What do you plan on Kid?" Soul asked as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know, you're the one going to help me" Maka crossed her arms.

Soul's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't thought this through?"

Maka sat beside him. "Well, what do you expect? I don't know anything about these things…"

"Wow, great…" Soul sarcastically answered. "So, where did you get the idea of sending him a love letter?"

"It was just an idea and suggestion of my friends… I didn't actually know what'll get me into…" Maka pouted.

"Ok… If that's your story… I won't say anything anymore" Soul raised his hands.

"You could just tell me some things about Kid, if that doesn't bother you that much" Maka looked away, blushing a bit. She can't believe she's asking for information about the guy she's infatuated with.

"Well, I just met him recently but we're friends… He's the son of our principal, he likes the color black, he's an honor student of his previous school and obsessed with symmetry" Soul looked at Maka.

"Symmetry?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he suddenly has this fits which involves symmetry" Soul said. Maka chuckled.

"Well, that's cute…" Maka mumbled. Soul seemed to hear it and looked at her weirdly.

"Uh, pretend I didn't say anything" Maka blushed in embarrassment with what she just said.

"Done…" Soul nodded.

The two continued to talk about some things and their conversation eventually left out of their deal.

"Hahaha, that's so stupid" Maka laughed with Soul. She then got a glance of the wall clock.

"Oh, it's already 4…" Maka said.

"Wow, I didn't even notice the time…" Soul said.

"I guess I better go back home now…" Maka stood up.

"Yeah…" Soul nodded. Soul stood up and walked with Maka downstairs.

As Maka walked, Soul's mother noticed her.

"Oh, are you going out already?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah… Thank you very much for today, Mrs. Evans" Maka smiled.

"Well, have Soul escort you back on your way home" Mrs. Evans said. Soul looked at his mother like 'whaaaat?'

"Oh, no. I can manage" Maka assured.

"Yeah, she can. She's a tough girl" Soul said.

"Oh, Soul, where are your manners? Maka, I insist. It's for you to be safe" Mrs. Evans said.

Soul and Maka looked at each other. Soul eventually agreed and escorted her on the way back home. While they were walking, they talked again.

"So, I forgot… About the deal… Was that really it? Just like that? No catch?" Maka asked Soul.

"Yep, that's all I need" Soul said. "And thank you, for not escaping"

"IT's the least I can do, you got the letter I wrote…" Maka pointed out his blackmail. Soul chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I just really need someone to do that for me"

"You really look desperate about escaping from your parents' 'expectations'" Maka quoted from her fingers.

"Tell me about it… Uh, hey, I never really been much of a help about Kid, so maybe… Tomorrow?" Soul asked. Maka raised her eyebrow.

"At your house again?" Maka asked. Soul nodded.

"Mom and dad aren't home so you can be in relief… I promise, I'll help you with Kid. I'll have more useful information by tomorrow" Soul raised his right hand. Maka chuckled.

"Dude, you're really taking this seriously" Maka said.

"It's the least I can do… After all, this will be a challenge for me, since you know… You look that way" Soul pointed at her get up again. Maka eyed him.

She sighed and stopped. "Well, thanks for being a friend. I honestly didn't expect to get along with you but… here we are. Thanks again. Bye"

Soul smiled. Maka went inside her house.

Soul turned his back and started walking back home. He sighed and smiled.

"_Looks like I got a new friend today, huh?"_

* * *

... I'm not really that proud of this chapter... So, I understand if some of you gets disappointed with this. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

So, I was just re-reading my other fanfic called "The Music of the Soul" (I'm sure some of you guys have read it). After I read a few chapters, I was literally laughing on the ground asking - "Did I really write this stuff?" Haha XD I'm an insane and crazy girl..

Well, anyway... the next chapter is going to be long in my opinion... I just read the summary I had with this chapter and a lot is going to happen =.= Ok, enough spoiling :P

Shadow out!


	4. FOUR: The Mall

Hiya! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

Word count - 3,064... Longest chapter so far in the story. Wow! I'm so proud! :3

Oh! This chapter is actually going to take a while but since I got good news from my school earlier, I wrote the whole chapter in one day! XD So, let's get on with the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka felt weird walking to Soul's house. Well, I guess it was weird, it was the first time she went to a friend's house except for Tsubaki, Liz and Patty's.

She knocked at Soul's house. It was a few seconds where it was opened by Soul.

"Oh, hey, Maka" Soul smiled. Maka looked away and crossed her arms.

"Hey" she replied. Soul chuckled.

"Well, come in…" Soul motioned her to come in and so she did. Maka looked around his quiet house as she cslid her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"As I told you, mom and dad aren't here" Soul reassured her. Maka breathed deeply.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs" Soul said as he walked towards the staircase. Maka followed him. The silence was pretty awkward so Maka started a conversation.

"So, got some information?" Maka asked at his back.

"Yeah, I called him yesterday… But he was kinda suspicious so I gotta get off the phone just to keep distance" Soul sighed.

Maka nodded. "I see" Maka looked at him as he opened the door to his room. Maka looked around the hallway before entering the room when suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

Maka twitched at Soul's voice and went in to see if he was ok.

"Hey, you alright?" Maka looked at him with an annoyed face and angrily pointing at someone. Maka looked at the direction Soul is pointing at. A girl with short pink hair was sitting on his bed cross-legged eating a bag of chips.

"Oh, hey, Soul! I was actually bored since, my parents when with aunt and uncle" she munched a couple of chips into her mouth.

"That doesn't give you the permission to march into my room!" Soul shouted at her. Maka just looked at them both blankly. The girl then laid her eyes on Maka.

"Ooh! Who's your guy friend here?" the girl jumped out of bed and went to Maka to look at her face. Maka sweat-dropped.

"_Guy… friend? Honestly? She thinks I'm a guy?" _ Maka's eyes twitched as the girl analyzed her face.

"She's a girl" Soul said bluntly.

"Eh? Really?" the girl looked at Soul. Maka felt kinda insulted by her words.

"I never saw you bring a girl looking like this once!" the girl said.

"Ok, seriously, can you two stop bringing up the topic of how I look like?" Maka took her cap off.

"Well, she started it!" Soul pointed at the girl like a little boy.

"Well, I'm sorry for being rude! I'm Kim by the way! I'm Soul's cousin!" she waved her hand.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Maka…" Maka introduced herself blankly.

"So, why are you here? Are you and Soul in a relationship?" Kim eyed her.

"What? Heck no!" Soul and Maka denied instantly.

"A girl who looks like this aint one of my types!" Soul said.

"And a boy who blackmails isn't certainly and definitely my type!" Maka glared at him.

"Blackmail? W-what, what did he do to you?" Kim asked Maka with concern.

"He-!" as Maka was about to answer, Soul covered her mouth.

"Never mind that! I'm just here to help her with her prince charming!" Soul said.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "In exchange for?"

Maka pushed away his hand from her mouth and spoke. "He wanted me to talk to his parents for a bit just to let their expectations down!"

Kim looked surprised as she looked at Soul. Soul looked away. The two remained quiet. Maka sweated.

"_Uh-oh… Maybe I shouldn't have said that… Maybe… It's a personal matter?" _Maka thought. The things she just said to Soul the earlier days just flashbacked to her. She realized how mean she was acting towards him after what he explained. Maka gulped.

"Don't tell me, it's because you don't want to…?" Kim silently asked. Soul continued to look away.

"Well, I'm so sorry for Soul dragging you for such a personal reason!" Kim turned to Maka.

"I'll help you with what Soul promised to do in exchange!" Kim held Maka's hands.

At her words, Maka felt at ease. She smiled. "Um, thanks, I guess"

"So, Soul said he'd help you with a guy, right?" Kim asked. Maka blushed a bit and nodded.

"I might be able to help you with that!" Kim pointed a finger up and grinned. Soul looked at her.

"Oh, really? How can you if I'm the one whose friends with the one she's asking for?" Soul asked his cousin with doubt.

"C'mon, I'm a girl! I know far more way than you!" Kim pointed at him. Soul growled.

"What do you suggest to do?" Soul asked.

"Well, first, we need to change the way you look!" Kim said. Maka sighed. "Oh, boy, here we go again" she mumbled.

"Ooh! And I have the perfect thing for you!" Kim then dragged her out of the room.

"H-hey! What are you-!?" Maka asked as Kim dragged her. Soul followed them.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going?" Soul stopped and looked at them as they went downstairs.

"You, too, Soul! You should come!" Kim shouted from downstairs. Soul rolled his eyes and ran to them.

"Ok, what are you planning?" Soul finally caught up with them.

"We're going to the mall to buy Maka some clothes!" Kim exclaimed happily. Maka pulled her hand away from Kim's.

"Uuh! Sorry, but I can't. I'm not really a fan of malls and plus, I don't have the money the buy clothes…" Maka laughed nervously.

"Come on! It's the least I can do to help you with that guy, and I'm kinda bored in this house. And plus, the money's on me!" Kim said.

"The more I can't accept if I'm using other's money!" Maka laughed nervously again.

"C'mon, Maka! Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssssee?" Kim stood in front of her, hands clasped together, with puppy dog eyes. She also pouted.

Maka looked at her nervously. The two stared at each other for what seemed hours.

Maka then finally gave in. "…Fine…"

"YEEEEEESS!" Kim said as she grabbed her bag and dragged her out of the house leaving Soul alone standing there.

"Well, less work for me, I guess… Have fun you guys!" Soul turned his back and started to go upstairs again. The door then slammed open. As Soul was about to turn his face, Kim grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him out of the house.

"Oow! Hey, what the hell!?" Soul couldn't do anything but to follow her.

"You're coming too!" Kim said.

"What? Why? Ow! It's a mall thing and I don't like to interrupt with your girl stuff!" Soul questioned.

"You brought this on yourself. You're the one who promised to help her with the guy she likes! I'm just giving a contribution!" Kim then threw Soul in a black car.

"Ow!"

Kim closed the door. Soul looked at his left and saw Maka with crossed arms sitting next to him. Maka sighed.

"You know, somehow, I wish I should've just burned the letter while I still got the chance" Maka said with an annoyed face. Soul sighed. Kim then entered the car on the front seat. A driver then entered afterwards.

"Mr. Driver, to the mall!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am" the driver started the engine and the car started moving. It was a quiet ride until Kim broke it.

"So, when did you meet Soul, Maka?" Kim asked. Maka looked at her and then looked back at the window.

"Oh, just recently.. Although, he's my classmate ever since the school year started" Maka answered.

"So, who's the guy?" Kim asked again. This time Soul answered.

"He's a new student and the son of our principal… He's been my friend since his first day so I know a few things about him" Soul said. The car then stopped.

"Oh! We're here!" Kim rushed out of the car. Maka and Soul sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Soul said. Maka looked at him.

"Why's that?" Maka asked.

"I'm sorry for everything. From the day I read your letter to Kid up until now… I brought this on myself… Sorry for using you to talk to my parents… I'm really sorry… I promise, I'll make it up to you" Soul said while looking away.

Maka sighed. "I'm sorry too… I've been really mean to you ever since and I didn't consider how much personal your problem is…"

Soul sighed. Maka breathed deeply. "But…"

Soul looked at her.

"What's done is done. I guess we'll just have to continue this… And I'll have to continue what I started for my infatuation with Kid" Maka said.

"I guess I have to change my ways and endure this 'shopping business' with your cousin" Maka quoted with her fingers. Just the tone of her voice sends a clear message that she doesn't like shopping.

Soul nodded and smiled. "I'll do my best to help"

Maka smiled back and adjusted her cap. There was silence. But the silence wasn't awkward. It was kind of comforting now that they let their feelings of guilt out.

"Hey!" Kim suddenly opened the car door.

"Aaaah!" Soul and Maka shouted in surprise.

"Are you guys going out or what?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, we're going out!" Maka pushed Soul to get out.

"Hey! Don't push me!" Soul went out. Maka then got out.

"Ok! Here we are! I'm excited! Aren't you, Maka?" Kim jumped excitedly as she asked Maka.

Maka and soul looked at each other. "Um, yeah, she's pretty excited" Soul snickered. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yippie" Maka said sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go!" Kim dragged the unenthusiastic Maka. Soul followed them inside.

"Hmmm… Let's see… Oooh! That store has cute dresses! Let's go there!" Kim pointed to the store.

Maka looked at her. "Uh, shouldn't we prioritize dresses last?"

"Aw, please! I really think dresses look good on you" Kim said as Soul entered the mall.

Maka sighed. "Ok… You're the expert in these things…" Maka said.

"Yes! Soul come too!" Kim said. Soul raised an eyebrow. "It's a girl's store…"

Kim glared at her. Soul gulped. "Yeah, I'll come too" he sweat-dropped.

"Ok! Let's go!" Kim pulled Maka to the store and Soul followed. Soul looked around and saw a few girls looking and giggling at him. Soul rolled his eyes and sat at a chair. He looked at Kim who was picking out a few dresses with Maka at her back watching her.

Soul snickered at how Maka's face looks horrified at the dresses. After picking a few dresses (few in Kim's view), Kim went to Soul.

"Hey, we're just going to the dressing room! Stay put, k?" Kim pushed Maka to the fitting room.

"Yeah, yeah" Soul replied. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go…" he mumbled. His phone then rang.

"Hello?" Soul answered.

"Hey, Soul, bro! What's up!?" an obnoxious voice rang through Soul's ears causing him to jerk his head away from the phone.

"Oh, hey, Black Star, what happened?" Soul asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just bored because there's nothing to bother here in the house… My sister's out and doing something… Not sure what she's up to but she's acting a little weird…" Black Star said.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you before?"

"I have no recollection of it…" Soul said.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you, hahahaha!" Black Star laughed. Soul sighed.

"Black Star, you retard, I don't know why I call you a friend…" Soul said. Black Star had been Soul's friend since the start of the school year, but Soul didn't know anything about his personal life. And this is probably why he doesn't know he has a sister (which is, you know who :P).

"Well, this retard is an awesome guy! HAHAHAHA!" Soul's phone was literally flooded with laughs. Soul just looked at his phone awkwardly.

"H-hey! I don't want to go out looking like this!"

Soul heard Maka shouting from the fitting room.

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar" Black Star said stopping from his laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it does, catch ya later" Soul then hung up on Black Star.

"H-hey-!"

Black Star's voice managed to reach Soul before he hung up. Soul sighed and shouted to them.

"Is there something wrong in there?" Soul asked. No answer. Soul sighed again and threw his hands at the back of his head.

"C'mon, go out, see yourself at the mirror!" Kim's excited voice caught Soul's attention.

"Whoa! Hey!" Maka then was pushed outside the fitting room.

Soul's eyes widened. He was surprised at how Maka looked like. She was wearing a blue-green knee-length dress. She had a bolero over it. Her hair was down unlike before they came in the mall. He didn't really expect that she would look so… beautiful. After all, Maka's previous getup was nothing compared to this.

It's like… Maka wasn't the Maka he has known for the past days.

"Taada~!" Kim got out. Maka looked at her reflection at the mirror.

"Geez, this is nice but… I'm not really comfortable with this…" Maka pulled down the bottom of the dress.

"don't worry, you'll get used to it!" Kim faced Soul who was staring at Maka.

"So, what do you think, Soul? Maka looks great, right?" Kim asked. Soul's thoughts snapped.

"Uh, y-yeah, you look… ehem… great" Soul said to Maka as he looked away.

Maka sighed. "I'm really not used to this kind of clothes"

"Well, you better get used to it! Cause we've got more clothes to try on!" Kim dragged Maka in the fitting room again. Soul looked at the two as they disappeared from his sight.

"Whoa…" Soul was astounded. He was in a shock. He didn't really see Maka as that kind of a person. The next few hours made Soul think otherwise of Maka. They spent time together and found out Maka as a cool person to hang out with.

They got back to Soul's house and Maka looked at the paper bags containing the clothes that Kim bought for her. Thank goodness there were only three paper bags. She grabbed them and bid farewell to Kim and as to Soul, he offered to escort her on her way back. The two went out of the house and started to walk.

"You know, once you think of it, it isn't really a bad day at all… I really enjoyed hanging out with you two" Maka snickered as she placed on hand in her pocket.

"I'm glad you did" Soul said.

"Although, it's a bit embarrassing that Kim bought these for me" Maka said as she lifted three paper bags with one hand.

"Don't worry, Kim is responsible with her credit card accounts" Soul said.

Maka looked at Soul. "You guys sure are rich, huh?"

Soul smiled. "I choose not to describe it as rich… Think of our family with just great affording…"

Maka nodded. "Ok" she then stopped.

"Well, I can manage from here" Maka smiled at Soul.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"Thanks for the walk" Maka waved her hand and walked away.

"Yeah…" Soul stared at her as she walked away. He then looked away and started to walk back.

**xXxXxXx**

Maka entered the door to her house… In which she was greeted by her brother.

"Aw, finally! You came back! I was beginning to worry!" Black Star said as he pointed to the wall clock. Maka looked at it and then looked at him dully.

"It's only 4:00 in the afternoon…" Maka said. Black Star shrugged.

"So, what's those in the bag?" he asked. Maka replied.

"Just clothes a friend gave to me as a gift…" Maka said.

"Hmmm… I see… Hey, you know I called Tsubaki while you're out" Black Star said as his eyes followed her sit down at the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Maka replied, a little uninterested about what he was about to say next.

"She told me you have some guy issues" Black Star crossed his arms.

"That's nic-! What!?" Maka stood up startled. Black Star snickered.

"Who's the guy?" Black Star eyed her. Maka sweated and smiled nervously.

"T-that's none of your business" Maka stuttered.

"Come on! I'm your bro! You can trust me" Black Star insisted. Maka sighed and thought about it.

"Fine… You wanna know who?" Maka placed her hands on her hips. Black Star nodded.

"Of course! You need to tell an awesome guy like me these kind of things!" he laughed. Maka sweat-dropped.

"Fine… It's Kid, you know… The new guy… Principal Death's son…" Maka said. Black Star's eyes widened. Maka stared at him.

"What?" Maka asked. Black Star shrugged his shoulders.

"Urgh, that guy… Are you sure you like this guy?" Black Star asked annoyingly. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do to you?" Maka sighed.

"He throws me crazy with his symmetry fits…" Black Star pulled his hair out.

"Oh…"

"But really… You really like this guy!?" Black Star asked again.

"Urgh… Fine, I'll admit! I like him. You gotta a problem with that?" Maka answered. Black Star sighed.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do… If you're happy with it… I guess I'll have to accept it" Black Star paused. Maka looked at him quite amazed with his words.

"You're my sis after all, just be careful when it comes to things like these.. Think your feelings through, k?" Black Star smiled at her. Maka smiled back.

"Black Star, that was one of the smartest and sweetest things you have said" Maka continued to smile.

Black Star snickered. "And I forgot to tell you, I burned a part of the kitchen while you were out earlier"

"And you just had to ruin the moment, huh?" Maka sighed as a nerve appeared on her forehead.

"Hehe, don't worry, I already put it out with my amazing strength. The fire didn't spread and destroy the house!" Black Star said.

"You don't say… I'm going upstairs…" Maka said as she did so. Black Star continued to snicker.

"You're lucky I don't have any books with me…" Maka's voice faded as climbed upstairs.

Maka smiled as she got into her room. She threw the paper bags on her bed and she jumped into it.

"_I thought this day would've been a pain in the neck, but… It turned out great"_

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :) I, myself, actually enjoyed writing this.

Ok, just to clear it up, Soul and Black Star are friends but Soul doesn't know that Maka is his sister. :) He called Tsubaki after Soul hung up on him.

The next chapter will take a while since my notes in this story are missing TT^TT And I have a bad memory... But don't worry, it'll work out :)

Shadow out! XD


	5. FIVE: The Argument

Heya! Shadowmistx98 here! :D

...

Ok, last chapter, I told you guys that I'm going to take a while in updating but... :3 here I am. Yeah, I still got some writer's block because I lost my notes in this story, buuuut, seeing the great reviews made my day and just had to write a whole chapter. XD

So, let's get on with this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The next day after the trip in the mall, Maka wore skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. It was the first time for her to wear something like that. She was used to baggy pants because they were comfortable to wear. While walking at the corridor, Black Star was looking at her weirdly.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Black Star, what's your problem?"

Black Star shrugged and looked forward to where they are going. "You look different, I'm not used to it…"

Maka growled.

"You look nice, though" Black Star mumbled. Maka looked at him. She still heard what he said so she smiled.

"Well, time to part ways. Bye" Black Star turned to the door on his right. Maka nodded and stopped to see him enter the classroom. To her surprise, Black Star kicked the door open and laughed.

"HAHAHA! WHAT'S UP, MINIONS!?"

Maka shook her head and continued to walk to her classroom. Another surprise came to her when someone held her left shoulder.

"Ah!" Maka pulled out a book and smashed it on the guy's head.

"Ow!"

The guy fell on the floor sitting in pain. He held his head after Maka's attack. Maka looked at him and the guy turned out to be Soul.

"Oh! Soul, it's you. Sorry about that" Maka laughed.

"Ouch, and you have to laugh after that, huh? Remind me to stay away from you when you got a bag full of books" Soul stood up and glared at her. Maka grinned goofily.

Soul then looked at her clothes. "Wow, looking nice. No baggy pants for today?" Soul asked as she smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well, I just tried to fit these jeans…" Maka said. "So… What's up? We could've just talked in the classroom" she asked.

"Well, just so you know, later I have plans" Soul's face turned a little serious. Maka felt nervous.

"Plans? What kind of plan?" Maka asked while raising an eyebrow.

"To get you in a decent conversation with Kid" Soul answered. Maka's eyes widened.

"Ohoho, no freaking way. I can't do that!" all the possibilities rushed through Maka's minds.

"Why not?" Soul questioned.

"It's too sudden for me to talk to him! I'm still recovering with the letter thing, you know that? And plus, it's really embarrassing!" Maka pointed her finger at his face. Soul rolled his eyes and pushed her hand aside.

"C'mon, what's so hard about talking to a guy? You just have to greet him, tell your name and that is the start of a conversation" Soul said.

"But-!" just as Maka was to object about the matter, the bell rang.

"You just have to try it, ok?" Soul then rushed to go to his classroom.

"But-!" Maka's voice was ignored by Soul. "Urgh! Stupid guy" Maka pulled her hair out in irritation and rushed to her classroom as well. Soon afterwards, the teacher came and started the first lesson of the day. She tried hard to focus but she can't. Soul's voice was echoing in her head.

"_How the heck will I talk to Kid? I couldn't even talk the first time I met him! Urgh… Soul, you idiot" _Maka sighed.

Hours passed and the dismissal bell rang. The students cheered and went out of the room as fast as they can. Maka groaned at her seat.

"Hey, what's up, Maka?"

Maka saw Liz, Patty and Tsubaki approach her.

"Oh, um… Fine, I guess" Maka smiled even though she wasn't.

"Ooh! I'm loving the skinny jeans!" Liz's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, it's the first time I saw you wear one" Tsubaki smiled.

"Oh, this? I-I was just trying something new" Maka laughed nervously.

"So… did you do our little suggestion last week?" Liz winked at Maka.

"Yeah! Yeah! Did you do it?" Patty leaned closer to Maka, eager to know her answer. Maka smiled forcibly.

"Uh, w-well…" she looked away. The three looked at her.

"_I can't tell them about that incident! Urgh… I need to escape from this!"_ Maka thought as she sweated buckets of water

"O-Oh! Will you look at the time! Black Star and I need to -uh- go home early for… Uum… Some… Uh… Chores! Ok, I'm off bye!" Maka gathered her things and ran outside the door. The three sweatdropped.

"Um, did we say something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, is she feeling well?" Liz worriedly glanced at Tsubaki.

"Chores?" Patty tilted her head.

"Uh, I better call Black Star to ask if she's alright" Tsubaki looked inside her bag to grab her phone.

**xXx Meanwhile – Outside the room xXx **

Maka walked fast along the hallway.

"I better call Black Star… Tsubaki might ask him right away!" Maka pulled her phone out of her pocket and entered her brother's phone number. Maka placed the phone beside her ear.

"Hello, this Black Star, your almighty guy, what's up?" Black Star answered the phone.

"Black Star, just in case Tsubaki calls you to ask, tell her you and I are going home early to do some chores, ok?" Maka said in a rushed state.

"Huh? Why?" Black Star asked.

"Just do it, ok!?" Maka said in panic.

"Ok, ok… I'll do it. Where are you anyway?" Black Star asked.

"Just… We'll meet at the usual place, ok? Bye" Maka put her phone down.

"Urgh…" Maka groaned.

"Hey, Maka!"

Maka stopped at her tracks to look at her back. She shivered at that familiar voice. Just as she was about to turn her back, Soul held her hand and dragged her to the opposite direction.

"I've been looking everywhere for you… C'mon, Kid is there. Don't waste the opportunity" Soul said as she dragged her.

"W-what!? S-Soul! C'mon, it's embarrassing!" Maka tried to pull her hand away, but she just couldn't because of Soul's grip.

"Embarrassing? And you had the guts to write a letter for him?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I-!" Maka stopped talking. Kid was in front of them already.

"Oh, hello, Soul" Kid smiled as his eyes wandered to Maka. Maka smiled nervously.

"Hey, Kid" Soul smiled as well.

"Um, is this a friend of yours?" Kid asked as he looked at Soul.

"Yeah, she's our classmate actually" Soul said. He then looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry, Kid, but I have some things to do, I'll catch you later. Meanwhile, you two have fun talking, k?" Soul walked away.

"W-wait, Soul!" Maka half-whispered, half-yelled at him as he walked away. Maka had no other choice but to face Kid.

"Um, hi there" Maka greeted as she fidgeted her arms nervously.

"Hi, I'm Kid by the way" Kid smiled at her.

"Um, I'm Maka…" she smiled back.

"Oh, I've heard you from father. He says you're one of the honor students?" Kid asked. Maka nodded silently.

"Hmm, I see, that's great" Kid said. The two of them grew silent afterwards, though Kid isn't nervous like Maka.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I have some things I need to do this day so I'm taking my leave!" Maka said quickly.

"Oh, is that so? Ok then. Nice meeting you, Maka" Kid bowed at her in respect. Maka laughed nervously.

"Y-you too" she stuttered in her reply.

"If you should be able to see Soul again, tell him I already left" Kid said. Maka smiled and turned her back.

"_Oh, yeah, we'll meet for sure" _Maka punched her left palm. She then started to brisk-walk. Once she turned to a corner she was greeted by an upset Soul.

"What was that?" Soul asked.

"What?" Maka asked irritably.

"Your conversation didn't even take up half a minute!" Soul placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, what did you expect? That was totally unexpected on my part! I didn't know what to say!" Maka glared at him.

"Well, you could at least say something about yourself!" Soul glared back at her.

"Like what? I have ash-blonde hair, green eyes and I live in Death City?" Maka sarcastically asked.

"Ye- No, not like that!" Soul face-palmed.

"Exactly, Soul! I don't know what to say!" Maka pointed a finger at him.

"C'mon! A mature person could hold off a conversation!" Soul scratched his head.

"Oh? So you're saying I'm immature?" Maka pointed to herself this time.

"Yeah, I'm saying that" Soul looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with that. You're the immature one" Maka pointed at him again.

"What? Now, I'm the immature one? I'm already the one who's helping you!" Soul pushed her pointing hand down.

"Yeah, you are helping me, but have you ever considered my thoughts about things like these? You think you could help me by planning things on your own and not even asking if I'm ok with it!?" Maka shouted at him. At the time, Soul went silent. She's got a point about that.

"Whatever, this is pointless… If this is the kind of help I'm leaning onto… I won't lean on it anymore" Maka held the strap of her body bag and ran away.

"Urgh…" Soul shook his head.

**xXxXxXx**

Maka walked silently to the front gate of the school.

"Hey! Maka! Finally, you're here! It's not good to make a guy like me wait!" Black Star straightened his posture from leaning on the wall. Maka was still silent.

Black Star looked at her, his smile slightly fading. "Uh, I thought we're going home early. Tsubaki almost caught me here earlier. If I hadn't run in super speed, she could've found out that it was a lie!" he laughed.

Maka sighed. Black Star's laugh faded.

"Is there something wrong? You seem really down" he asked. Maka shook her head.

"No, this is nothing. I'm just thinking about school stuff" Maka smiled at him. Black Star shrugged.

"Ok, then…" Black Star held out a hand in the air. Soon after, a drop of water came down to it.

"Looks like it's gonna rain…" Black Star got an umbrella from his bag. Maka did so too and opened it. The rain then started pouring.

"C'mon, let's go" Maka said as she started to walk. Black Star walked beside her. They continued to walk. Black Star was telling a whole lot of stories but Maka stayed quiet.

"And then there was this dude who dared punch m-" Black Star looked at the silent Maka.

"Maka?" Black Star poked her arm.

"W-what? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention much" Maka weakly smiled at him. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're hiding something from me… I can feel it. What is it?" Black Star eyed her.

"I'm fine really… You don't need to worry" Maka chuckled.

"I don't believe you" Black Star continued to eye her.

"Oh, really? Do we have to argue about this?" Maka raised an eyebrow, but still had a jokingly smile on her face.

"Please I don't need to argue… I can let you to speak it out even without ranting about it" Black Star grinned. Maka chuckled.

"That's great, Black Star but… You have nothing to make me say anything. I'm not hiding anything" Maka raised her hands, claiming to be innocent.

"Are you sure?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

Maka sighed. "Yup"

"Hmmm…" Black Star rubbed his chin in thought.

Maka chuckled again. "But you know, Black Star, I really appreciate you worrying for m-aaaaaaah!"

"MAKA!"

Before she knew it, she slipped due to the water flowing and fell down the creek.

…

And Black Star's voice was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER FTW! XD Soooo... What's in for Maka this time? :( And Soul... He's a real jerk at this chapter. :P**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. :) And for those who think Black Star is OOC well, it's canon that he does care for Maka a lot. In the latest chapters in the Soul Eater Manga, Crona stated that Maka is Black Star's weak spot. So yeah... He does care for Maka a lot... And ... Ok, I'll stop now...**

**Well, thank you for reading! XD**

**Shadow signing off!**


	6. SIX: The Accident

Hey! Shadowmistx98 here! ^^

So, this chapter isn't much. It's a little short. But, thank you for the reviews from the earlier chappie! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Urgh, I mean, she actually called me immature!" Soul massaged his forehead as he sat at the kitchen counter.

Kim watched him as he ratted out all his angry feelings.

"You know, cous, no offense… You really do sound immature by your actions…" Kim rested her head on her palm.

"What? C'mon, Kim, I'm already the one taking the initiative to help her and you call that immature?" Soul asked.

"Oh, and the way you acted towards her is real mature? C'mon, Soul, if the girl doesn't want to talk to him yet, give her time and she'll eventually have the courage to have a decent conversation with him. You don't just force her to talk to him, it's all too sudden for her. Especially with her tomboyish attitude…" Kim explained, not wasting a breath.

"What? Aw, whatever… I… I don't care anymore…" Soul scratched his head in frustration.

"You know what?" Kim eyed him. "You're actually feeling guilty about this, huh?"

"Guilty? Why would I feel guilty?" Soul crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't know… If you're not guilty, why are you so worked up about it?" Kim looked at him. Soul looked at her as well.

"If I were you, I'd swallow my pride and apologize to her" Kim walked towards the staircase.

"Apologize? I aint doing that" Soul said.

"I'm just saying what I would do if I were you. It's your choice… But if you choose to be blinded by your anger… It's your loss" Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"My loss? How is that my loss?" Soul raised an eyebrow. Kim turned to look at him.

"… You lose a friend…" Kim said, then turned to walk upstairs. Soul's mouth hung open when she said this. He leaned on the kitchen counter and sighed.

"I… I'll lose a friend…" Soul repeated to himself. He stood there, thinking for a while about what his cousin said to him. He then reached his cellphone in his pocket and looked at it.

**xXxXxXx**

Maka's eyes opened slowly and saw a light.

"Urgh" she covered her eyes using her left hand. "Am I in heaven?"

"Heaven? Goodness, no! It's too early for that, Maka"

Maka's vision adjusted and saw a girl with dark skin dressed in a nurse's uniform smile at her.

"Ah, Miss Nygus-ow!" Maka attempted to sit up when she felt an intense pain on her right leg. Her head also felt heavy. When she looked at it, she saw a large wound bandaged.

"What…? What happened?" Maka held her head as she asked Ms. Nygus, the school nurse of the academy.

"You don't remember?" Ms. Nygus raised an eyebrow.

"The last thing I can remember is… Black Star calling out to me… And I felt like… I was… falling…" Maka's voice trailed off.

"I see… It seems you fell down a creek earlier because of the slippery soil you were walking on. You fainted and your brother carried you back here in the school clinic" Ms. Nygus sat down.

"Black Star? He went down the creek to save me…?" Maka raised an eyebrow. Ms. Nygus nodded.

"That idiot… He could've just asked for help. He placed his life on the line…" Maka said.

"Well, that's what you do if a family member really cares for you…" Ms. Nygus said with a smile.

"Well, where is he? Is he fine?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Yup. He just had a few scratches, but I doubt it even hurt him… I doubt he even felt them… He's in the shower room drying up and changing his clothes" she answered in Maka's question. Maka breathed in relief.

"So, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I'm feeling a heavy headache… And my right leg hurts…" Maka said in response.

"Well, I already cleaned the large wound on your leg, and it seems you sprained your ankle… It would be hard for you to walk" Ms. Nygus said and looked at the window.

"It's 6:00. The rain stopped, though it is pretty dark outside… So be careful on your way home" Ms. Nygus said. The door then opened. It was Black Star.

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake! How are you doing?" Black Star went to Maka.

"I'm fine now, but it still hurts…" Maka said while looking at her leg.

"The school gates are about to close for students. It's not like I'm rushing you or anything but, you need to go home now…" Ms. Nygus said.

Black Star and Maka nodded.

Maka's eyes widened in thought. "My bag! I forgot!" Maka looked around trying to find it.

"Don't worry, it's here" Black Star lifted it up to ease her mind. "And the books aren't wet, thanks to your waterproof bag…"

"Although, I would be happy if some of them are wet… Makes them more bearable if you ever chopped me in the head with those…" he mumbled. Maka looked at her brother unenthusiastically.

"Well, you kids better go now. Black Star, take very good care of your sister here" Ms. Nygus said as she helped Maka get up along with Black Star. When Maka finally stood up, she felt pain on her right leg when stepping.

"It's better if you don't apply pressure on your right leg when walking. It's also better if Black Star walked by your right side to support you" Ms. Nygus said as the two did her advice. They walked out of the door slowly.

"Take care, you two" Ms. Nygus said as she guided them outside. The two nodded and smiled.

The two were silent during their walk back to their house.

"I'm sorry… For giving you so much trouble" Maka broke the silence.

"Wha? Don't apologize! It's no big deal!" Black Star replied. "And besides, an awesome and great guy should always help his followers whenever they're in a pinch!" he laughed.

Maka shook her head but smiled in amusement.

"So, how are your scratches?" Maka asked.

"Scratches? What scratches?" Black Star looked at her. Maka sweat-dropped.

"Ms. Nygus was right, you didn't even feel them" she said.

"C'mon, scratches are like mere ballpen smears on your body" Black Star said. Maka chuckled. Black Star smiled as she laughed.

They walked until they reached their house. Black Star still escorted her to her room. He leaned on the frame of the door as Maka limped towards her bed. It's true Black Star has no shame, but in this instance, he respected Maka's bedroom.

"So, ya hungry?" Black Star asked as Maka sat on her bed.

"You know, actually, I am" Maka said.

"Ok, this time, I'll cook for us both!" Black Star said as he raised a thumb up. He then started to leave.

"Try not burning the kitchen!" Maka shouted with a laugh.

"I'll try!" Black Star shouted back. Maka smiled and placed her bag on her lap. She arranged her books and then saw her cellphone. She got it out and looked at the screen.

"Hmm…? Four voicemails?" Maka looked at it.

"Must've been calling while I was passed out…" Maka opened the folder.

Her eyes widened. "From Soul!?"

Maka's eyebrows wrinkled. "What would he want?"

She clicked the play button.

_*beep* "Uh, hey, Maka… I tried calling you and you aren't answering… I just figured that you must be really mad at me to not answer your phone… I just wanted to say that I've been a real jerk earlier and that I'm sorry… Just call me when you receive this message, k? *beep*_

Maka's mouth hung open slightly. "Is this really… Soul?"

She played the second voicemail.

_*beep* "Hey, it's been an hour and you're still not calling… I'm really sorry, ok?" *beep*_

_*beep* "Ok, are you doing this on purpose just to make me feel more guilty? Please, I really regret what I said earlier" *beep*_

_*beep* "Fine, I'll just talk to you tomorrow… Personally…" *beep*_

Maka placed her phone on the table beside her bed. She smiled a bit because of Soul's initiative to apologize to her. But she still didn't call him. She still didn't know how to approach him. Her phone then rang. Maka took it and looked at the screen. She hoped that it wasn't Soul.

Lucky her…

It was Liz.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maka!" Liz greeted.

"Oh, Liz. What made you call?" Maka carefully lifted her legs up on the bed to lie down.

"Nothing, we were just worried about you after you left like that earlier" Liz said.

"Oh, that was nothing…" Maka said.

"Mmm… So how are you?" Liz asked.

"Um… I just recently got home from the school clinic…"

"What!? What happened? Are you ok?" Liz asked worriedly.

"I sprained my ankle and got a large wound when I fell down a creek earlier, hehe… I guess the rain was pretty strong…" Maka said while glancing at the wound on her leg.

"What? Then how did you get home? Are you alright? Can you walk? Is there anything I can-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Dude, I'm still alive!" Maka laughed at Liz's panicking voice. "And plus, Black Star was there to help me. If it weren't for him, I would have been left to die down there. Although, I appreciate the worry" Maka smiled.

"Well, are you sure you're ok? Can you attend class tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Yup, positive!" Maka replied.

"Well… Just be sure to treat that leg well, k? I'll put the phone now… Bye! Take care. Be sure your brother takes real care of you, alright?" Liz said.

"Yeah… Bye" Maka then hung up. She sighed and placed the phone back.

"Hey, Maka, cooked some fried rice for you" Black Star came out of nowhere with a bowl of rice. Maka sat up.

"Oh, thank you, bro" Maka smiled as she took the bowl.

"Well, I'll be near if you need me. So just call out my name and the most awesome man in the house will appear right before you!" Black Star pointed at him.

"Haha, that's a funny joke" Maka laughed.

"That wasn't a joke" Black Star said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Thanks for bringing me some food. I hope it's good" Maka said while taking a spoon.

"No matter how you turn it upside down, I'm still a better cook than dad" Black Star said. Maka laughed at his statement.

"Well, see ya. Just call me when you need me" Black Star went out of the room.

Maka sighed and smiled.

"_I got a feeling that a lot will happen tomorrow"_

* * *

Yeah, I think a lot of things will happen in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed reading it! ^^

I may take some time to update, though. There's not much SoMa here in this chapter. The whole chapter is mainly Black Star and Maka's interactions

So, I'm signing off! Shadow out!


	7. SEVEN: The Revelations

Helloooo! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

So here is chapter 7! XD Thank you for such great reviews! The faves on this story is growing and I'm thankful for it, never expected that much. Well then, let's go to the story shall we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Black Star held Maka's arm lightly as they walked through the hallways of DWMA. Maka's other hand was pulling her red plaid skirt down.

"You know, you look funny wearing a skirt" Black Star laughed.

"Shut up! I had no choice but to wear this… Urgh, I can't even wear pants without getting pain from my wound…" Maka turned to Black Star. Black Star laughed and laughed. A nerve appeared on Maka's forehead. After a while, Maka stopped walking. Black Star did so too, wondering why did she stop.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to your classroom, now? It's right there on your right, just in case you didn't see it" Maka pointed to the door on his right.

"Um, yeah, but I gotta go with you to your cla-!" Black Star was caught off guard when Maka took her bag from his arm and pushed him towards the door. She opened it and pushed him inside.

"I'll be fine! We'll meet later at the usual place, ok?" Maka saluted to him.

"Hey! Where do you thi-!?" Black Star's face slammed onto the door as Maka closed it. Maka snickered and walked away. She still limped a little bit, but the pain was much more bearable than before.

**xXxXxXx**

Soul looked at Maka's seat as he sat on his desk. He sighed as he saw 3 girls, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, beside Maka's desk. Soul stood up and approached the three. They were talking about something.

"Um, hey… Sorry to disturb you but you're Maka's friends, right?" Soul asked.

"Uh, yeah… Soul, right? What do you need from Maka?" Tsubaki answered as well as ask.

"I'm actually a friend of hers… And I've been trying to call her yesterday, and she isn't answering. I'm just asking… What happened to her?" Soul asked.

"Oh, she didn't call you back?" Liz asked. Soul sighed and nodded.

"Well, she's had an accident yesterday…" Tsubaki said sadly.

Soul's eyes widened. "Accident!? What!? W-what happened?" Soul panicked.

"Relax, chill! She's fine now! Sis here called her last night and Maka said she was alright!" Patty giggled.

"But… how did the accident happen?" Soul asked more.

"From what she said, she fell down a creek…" Liz looked away. The door opened and the four looked at it and saw Maka come in.

"Oh, hey guys…" Maka walked towards them and waved at them. She stopped in front of the three but looked unenthusiastically at Soul.

"And Soul…" Maka glared at him.

"Hey…" Soul silently replied.

"How's your leg?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's pretty fine now" Maka smiled.

"Thank goodness" Liz sighed in relief. Patty tilted her head.

"You look funny wearing a skirt" Patty stared at her.

"Urgh, I know, I know! I just had nothing else comfortable for my leg to wear!" Maka pulled down her skirt. The three girls smiled but then they looked at Soul who was still standing there, silently.

"Oh, I guess you have some things to talk about…? Right? So, we're just going to leave. Talk to you later, Maka!" Liz waved goodbye and so did the others.

"Uh, yeah…" Maka replied as they left. The two were silently waiting for each other to talk.

"Maka, I-"  
"So…"

The two stopped as both of them talked at the same time.

"Uh… You first…" Maka scratched her head.

Soul sighed. "I've been calling you yesterday and left you four voicemails…"

"Yeah, I heard them" Maka looked at him.

"Then why the hell didn't you call me back!?" Soul shouted at her. Maka shrugged.

"I just didn't know what to say, I guess" Maka said casually. Soul sighed again.

"Look, Maka… I really am sorry for what I said to you yesterday… I've been the real immature of us both…" Soul looked away. Maka looked at him.

"Actually, I had something wrong planted there too… I'm sorry… I should've held back my anger first…" Maka said. Soul smiled.

"So… We're ok, now?" Soul held out a hand. Maka smiled.

"Yup!" Maka took his hand and shook it.

"So, am I still allowed to help?" Soul eyed her.

"Only if you don't plan things on your own!" Maka grinned goofily.

"Thanks, Maka" Soul said.

"Ehem" Maka coughed and pointed out their still connected hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Soul jerked his hand away and scratched his head.

"So…" Soul started. "How's your leg?"

"Mmm… It's a little hurt but not as much as yesterday. The pain is more bearable now" Maka said while looking at her bandaged leg. Soul looked at it too.

He then twitched when he realized he was staring at her legs already. HE backed up a bit and looked away.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

Soul nodded. "Uh, yeah…"

"Ehem…"

Someone from behind Soul coughed to get their attention.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" Kid smiled as he looked at them both. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Soul grinned at him as he backed away. Kid smiled and stepped forward towards Maka.

"So, I glanced at you earlier and I…" Kid continued to talk. Maka still has her mouth opened, looking at Soul at Kid's back.

Maka was looking at Soul like 'I thought we just had a conversation about this?'

Soul shrugged and raised his hands in innocence. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"… and I saw your leg… When did this happen?" Kid asked which brought Maka to her senses.

"I-I… F-fell down a creek yesterday" Maka simply and directly said.

"Does it still hurt?" Kid asked worriedly.

"Hurt? N-nah! It did once but I-I can bear it now" Maka waved her hand trying to act arrogant.

"_Shoot. Now I sound like Black Star" _Maka thought as she laughed nervously.

"Well, I hope it heals soon. You take care, Maka. And… STAY SYMMETRICAL" Kid emphasized his last two words. And then he left. Maka sweat-dropped.

"What can I tell… He's obsessed with symmetry" Soul chuckled as he stepped in place of Kid. Maka looked at him.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't talk him into this! Don't get the wrong idea!" Soul said. Maka sighed. The bell then rang, marking their first subject.

"Well, nice talking" Soul smiled. Maka raised a thumb up.

"Right back at ya" Maka winked at him. Soul was actually surprised at what she did but shook it off and went to his seat. Maka took her seat and smiled.

Hours passed until it was dismissal bell. Tsubaki, Patty and Liz approached Maka on her desk.

"Hey, Maka! How's your leg doing?" Liz asked again.

"I told you already, my leg's fine now" Maka reassured her.

"Well, you know Liz… She's pretty worried" Tsubaki said as she smiled sweetly.

"Maka! You want George to look at you?" Patty asked.

"Um… No thanks" Maka sweat-dropped. The three continued to talk. Soul looked at them as they laughed.

"Soul" Kid called to him.

"Hmm?" Soul looked at him as he grabbed his bag.

"I'm going off now… I'm going to meet my father at his office" Kid said.

"Uh, yeah… Sure" Soul nodded. Kid then walked out of the room. He sighed as the classroom was emptied except for him, and the four girls.

After a few seconds, the door slammed open. A blue-haired guy walked proudly in the room.

Soul's looked at him unenthusiastically.

"_Damn it Black star, why are you doing here? Are you going to borrow something?" _Soul gave him a silent glare.

"Oh, my gosh… Your obnoxious brother is here" Liz whispered at Maka. Maka's jaw dropped when she saw him.

"Ok, minions! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" Black Star laughed in front of the teacher's desk. Soul rolled his eyes.

Maka sighed. "I'll handle this…" she said silently as she stood up.

"Black Star, I thought I said we'll meet at the usual place?" Maka asked annoyingly. Soul's eyes widened as he heard Maka call out his name. He was surprised. They knew each other?

"Ha! Yeah! I heard that before you slammed the door onto my face!" Black Star eyed her. Tsubaki was about to intervene but Liz stopped her and shook her head.

"This is a sibling thing" Liz whispered to her. Tsubaki sighed in defeat.

"C'mon, a guy like you could never been hurt with that door, right?" Maka smirked.

"Well… yeah, I mean… I didn't even feel it and-!" Black Star looked at her as he realized she was turning the conversation around.

"C'mon, I can manage myself" Maka smiled.

"Uh-uh… We're in the third floor of the school! You expect me to let you walk down the stairs all alone? Man, Maka, you fell down a creek yesterday, I can't let you fall down the stairs for a second time!" Black Star approached her.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm gonna drop this conversation and let you win this one" Maka raised her hands in surrender.

"Uh, ehem" Soul coughed to get some attention. They all looked at him.

"Oh, hey, Soul. Didn't see you there" Black Star then looked back at Maka.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Maka asked as she pointed the two.

"Yeah, he's my friend!" Black Star said.

"Yeah, and one heck of a friend you are" Soul said.

"That's… unexpected…" Maka's voice trailed off.

"What? You know Soul?" Black Star asked. Maka nodded. "He's a friend…"

"Is this retard bothering you?" Soul asked as he pointed at Black Star annoyingly.

"This retard is my brother" Maka pointed to Black Star.

"Well, this retard is the most awesome man in the planet" Black Star pointed to himself.

Soul's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? YOUR BROTHER!?"

Out of nowhere, Patty and Liz started laughing. The three looked at them. Tsubaki was as well giggling.

"Um, what did we miss?" Maka asked.

"Nothing… You guys are just so amusing to watch! Hahaha!" Liz wiped a tear at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah! You guys are so funny! Ahahahaha!" Patty laughed along.

Tsubaki stopped giggling. "We're sorry… It looks like you three are in an unexpected turn of events, huh?" she said smiling.

Soul was still shocked. _"Maka… Black Star's sister? Wait… Is he the one he's talking about on the phone while we're at the mall?" _Soul gulped.

"Well, are you guys going out of the room or what?" Liz asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Um, y-yeah" Maka answered. Black Star grabbed Maka's bag. Maka was about to object.

"Op! No objections!" Black Star eyed her. Maka sighed.

"Let's go then… Soul, you should come with us too" Tsubaki invited him to go out with them in respect. Soul was still shocked, yet he still managed to reply. They all went out of the room and went down the stairs.

"Hey! Hey! Be careful!" Black Star held Maka's right arm lightly as he aided her down.

"I'm fine" Maka rolled her eyes. Soul stared at them.

"_First time to see Black Star act like that…" _Soul looked at them as he went down. Soon enough, they reached the first floor. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty went on ahead and Soul, Maka and Black Star stuck together.

"Wow, I certainly didn't expect you guys to be related…" Soul looked at them both.

"Well, I didn't know you guys were friends…" Maka said.

"I didn't know you two know each other" Black Star said.

"Looks like we really are in a turn of unexpected events" Soul chuckled. Maka and Black Star chuckled as well.

"Um, excuse me"

They all looked at the familiar voice that spoke at their backs. It was Kid again. Maka's cheeks turned slightly red. Black Star was quite annoyed to see him, though.

"May I speak to Maka?" Kid smiled.

"Nommmmppphhh-!" Soul covered Black Star's mouth.

"Yeah! Sure! We'll be near if you're done!" Soul then dragged Black Star to somewhere else. Maka's eye twitched as she saw Soul and Black Star disappear from her sight.

"Well, I just wanted to give you something" Kid said as he held something in his hand.

"W-what's that?" Maka asked.

"It supposed to make your wound feel better. Father said it's very effective" Kid dropped it in Maka's hand.

"Oh, thank you" Maka smiled.

"You're very welcome. It's the least I could do" Kid said. Maka smiled.

"Oh, I forgot. We talked yesterday but it didn't continue" Kid said.

"O-oh? I'm really sorry, I just had to do something important that time" Maka scratched her head as she laughed nervously.

"Well, if I didn't have any errands to run for my father, then I would love to have a conversation with you right now" Kid said with a smile. Maka blushed.

"R-really?" Maka asked.

"Of course, why not? You're really nice to talk to and I think we'll be great friends" Kid said.

"Oh? Friends… Yeah, right" Maka's tone of voice dropped but she still retained a smile.

"So, maybe next time?" Kid asked. Maka nodded and smiled.

**xXxXxXx**

"Urgh… I hate that guy" Black Star crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Soul looked at them as they talked.

He smiled a bit as they talked to each other… Finally. But he felt uneasy for some reason. He just couldn't figure why, though. The two then finally bid farewell to each other. Kid turned his back and Maka started to walk towards Soul and Black Star's hiding place.

"So… How did it go?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged.

"I guess, it's alright" Maka said as she blushed.

"Wait… Are you two in this together?" Black Star asked.

"Well, Soul is kinda helping me to… Kid…" Maka said shyly. Black Star looked at her.

"Ok… I'm not going to interfere… Just be careful, Maka…" Black Star sighed.

"Yeah, I know… You already said that" Maka sighed as well. She turned to Soul.

Soul smirked. "Looks like you got a decent conversation, huh?"

Maka snickered.

"Well, I guess we better go now, Soul. See ya around" Maka said. Black Star saluted at Soul.

"Ok, then… Bye!" Soul saluted back. The two then went off and disappeared from his sight.

Soul's smile faded as they disappeared from his sight.

"_I'm feeling kinda heavy… Why?"_

* * *

**Oooh, Soul... Don't worry, you're gonna realize it soon enough. **

**And that's it for the chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**So, shadow out!**


	8. EIGHT: The Party

Musta? Shadowmistx98 here!

Man... I felt I haven't updated for a long time... But here I am now, to present to you chapter 8! I'm down with the symmetrical chapter! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Almost a week passed, and it was Friday. Soul had been helping Maka for the past few days. Maka and Kid were having normal conversations now, not like the ones they had before, which was totally awkward. Although, he felt weird doing it. He hadn't felt weird when he was starting to help her out so… Why now?

He went home early to his house. He was lying on his bed reading a magazine when someone knocked to his door.

"Uuh… Come in!" Soul said as he sat up. In came his mother.

"Oh, mom… What's up?" Soul scratched his head.

"Do you remember the party for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" Soul stuttered.

"_Shoot! I forgot about that! I didn't know if my plan worked… I hope they won't let me come" _Soul thought.

"Well, I hope you practiced your piece for the piano for it" her mother asked.

"I-I… I already memorized one but… Are you sure you're to let me come…?" Soul asked. He didn't want to come at the party… Heck he didn't want to play some piano for an audience's sake. That's why he let Maka come to their house. If his parents saw her, maybe they'll be disappointed at his choice and won't let him come at the party. Yeah… Lame plan, right?

"Why, yes!" her mother answered. No use backing out now… That plan was totally ineffective.

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul scratched his head again. Just as his mother was about to close the door, she spoke again.

"Oh! And bring your friend to the party… Maka, was it?" she rubbed her chin in thought.

"What? Mom, you know how she dresses like!" Soul panicked. He didn't want to bring Maka there. She would see him play or something like that.

"I thought she is your friend?" her mother eyed her.

"Sh-she is but… She's… Not into stuff like this" Soul said.

"Well, please convince her. I would really be happy if she was to join the party" she smiled. Soul's jaw dropped.

"What… What did you like about her? She… She…" Soul couldn't find any words. For some reason, he couldn't throw an insult about Maka right now. He's a loss for words at the moment.

"Well, let me see…" she paused. "She's polite, kind, intelligent and modest… Unlike any girl that you've brought home, this one is quite unique. She dresses different but… It's the personality that counts… And I think she's quite beautiful" she smiled and closed the door.

"Personality" Soul lied down. "That's what they like about her…"

Her mother then opened the door again. "Oh, and if she doesn't come. You're grounded" she said with an expressionless face as she closed the door again.

Soul sat there with his jaw dropped.

"Argh! Damn! Now I got to practice! And to be worse, Maka's going to be there…" Soul pulled his hair out in stress.

"Great.. Just great… I have no choice…" Soul grabbed his cellphone and started contacting Maka.

**xXxXx**

"Maka, your phone's ringing!" Black Star called out from the living room. Maka was in the kitchen getting some snacks.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Maka said as she closed the fridge.

"Oh, it's Soul" Black Star said. Maka's eyes widened. She hurried to the living room to pick it up. Maka tossed a bag of chips towards Black Star.

"What? Why would he be calling?" Maka mumbled to herself as she pressed the answer key. Black Star opened the bag and started to chew.

"Hello?" Maka looked at Black Star weirdly who was staring at her as she talked.

"Maka? It's me, Soul-!"

"You don't say…" Maka rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically.

"Urgh, whatever" Soul's voice became gruff. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you…"

Maka's blood boiled for a second. "WHAT!? I thought we're already done with your part!?"

Black Star almost threw the bag of chips in the air with Maka's sudden outburst.

"Will you let me finish first?" Soul asked in a monotone voice.

Maka sighed. "Sorry… Shoot"

"Well, the plan where I'm to let my parents' expectations go down on me? Well… It failed" Soul's sigh was heard through the phone.

Maka remained silent. "So…? It means?"

"It means that they're still going to let me come at the party they're talking about!" Soul said in an almost panic state.

Maka raised her eyebrows and waved her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Maka paused but after a few seconds, she continued speaking again. "What party? Did I miss out something?"

Soul face-palmed. _"Oh, yeah… I haven't told her why I need to let their expectations down…"_

"Uh, sorry, I haven't told you everything yet…" Soul leaned on his back.

"Oh, yeah? So… let the story begin" Maka lifted her legs on the table as she realized she was going to be stuck at the phone for quite a time. Black Star and Maka stole a glance from each other. Maka shrugged in response to Black Star.

"A party is going to be held tomorrow… A party in which my family is the host. And my family is known for well-taken care of 'reputation'…" Soul emphasized the last word.

"I didn't want to come so I thought of bringing you to meet them… So, I thought… If they saw that I brought you home, they would be disappointed at me and don't bring me at the party. They'll think that I'll just be the cause of trouble at the party and I'll be damaging their reputation…" Soul breathed deeply as he finished his story.

The two fell silent for a moment.

"That's…" Maka opened her mouth to speak.

"A lame plan, you know that?" Maka said blankly. Soul gritted his teeth.

"Wait, I don't understand why you don't want to come at the party… It's **just** a _**party**_… It's not like you'll do something there to make you nervous" Maka said.

"It's **not** just a party. It's **their** party. Trust me, if you were in my shoes, you'd do the same" Soul sighed again.

"So, where do I come in?" Maka asked.

"I… Well, not me… but… Mom… Mom wants you to come with me to the party" Soul said with his voice trailing off.

"What!? Hell no, I'm not doing that" Maka shook her head, even though Soul can't see her.

"Please! If you don't come, I'm grounded!" Soul's voice went a little higher.

Maka laughed. "Oh, I'd love to see you grounded"

Soul groaned. "You know, I still got the letter that was meant for Kid"

Maka's hair stood up. She gritted her teeth and her grip on her cellphone got a little tighter.

"F-Fine…"

Soul was about to rejoice when Maka said another thing.

"On one condition! You have to tear that letter up in front of me after the party" Maka exclaimed.

"Say what?" Soul's voice crumbled.

"Y-yeah… Tear the letter up after the party"

Soul sweated. _"Damn, this girl sure is witty… I won't have any more material to hold against her… But if I don't agree to this… Urgh… Fine… You win this time, Maka"_

Soul breathed out hardly. "Fine, you win"

"Yes!" Maka turned to him.

"So, where do I go for tomorrow?" Maka asked.

"My parents and I are going straight to the venue… Kim will be in the house. You'll be in a ride together to the venue… Be there at 7" Soul said.

"Deal" Maka said. Soul sighed and put the phone down.

Maka threw her arms behind her head.

"So, what's up?" Black Star asked.

"I have a party to go for tomorrow… Don't ask why…" Maka groaned but at the same time smiled at her achievement about the letter. Black Star yawned.

"Fine…" he flipped the channels on the TV.

Maka sighed. _"Well… Good luck for tomorrow, Maka"_

**xXxTOMORROW EVENINGxXx **

It was 6:30 pm. Maka was in her room, arranging her hair. She wore a blue strapless knee-length dress with a light blue sash around her waist. She wore her hair in a half up-do.

Maka sighed. "I can't believe I'm wearing one of these again…"

Maka's eyes wandered to her legs. She looked at the scar that she got from falling off the creek. It was faded already, but slightly visible. She stood up and went downstairs to find Black Star waiting for her.

"Wow, nice dress!" Black Star was surprised at how she looked nice tonight.

"Want to wear it?" Maka replied sarcastically as she grabbed her body bag.

"What I'm trying to say is that you look great tonight" Black Star grinned. Maka smiled and opened her mouth to thank him but he spoke otherwise.

"BUT NOT AS GREAT AS ME! BLACK STAR!" Black Star started posing. Maka looked at him dully.

"Yeah, never mind…" Maka said as she got herself a long black trench coat to wear.

"I'll go now" Maka ran out of the house.

"Uh, yeah, be careful there!" Maka couldn't hear Black Star anymore, though.

Maka brisk-walked to Soul's house. The sooner she was to go there, the better. After minutes of walking and glancing around to make sure nobody's following her, she got to Soul's house. She knocked.

The door opened and the pink-haired girl greeted her.

"Maka! You're here!" Kim chirped out.

"Yeah, I am" Maka replied.

"Come in!" Kim motioned her to come in the house. Maka did so and took off her trench coat. Kim's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! You look so good! That's one of the dresses we bought, right?" Kim asked. Maka nodded.

"So, how's your leg? Soul told me about the accident" Kim asked.

"It's fine" Maka's eyes wandered to a girl sitting at the sofa. She had long dark brown hair and eyes.

She stood up and walked towards the two.

"Oh! This is Jackie! She's my best friend. She's going to the party too!" Kim said. Jackie smiled and held a hand out.

"Nice to meet you! Maka, right? Kim's been talking about you" she said. Maka smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Maka said.

Kim looked at the wall clock. "So… It's already 6:40… It's a 10 minute drive to the venue. Better not be late"

The two nodded and followed Kim outside. They got in the black car and as soon as the door closed, the driver started to drive.

Maka, Jackie and Kim had a conversation as they were in the car. It was comfortable to talk to each other. They had a lot of common interests and such. The car stopped as they reached their destination.

"Ok, let's go!" Kim went outside. Jackie followed. And the two were greeted by Soul.

"Hey, where's Maka?" Soul asked Kim nervously. Sure, who knows if Maka didn't pop out for the party.

"Don't worry she's here" Kim said as both her and Jackie walked passed him to enter the venue.

Maka sighed as she got out of the car. Soul's eyes widened as he saw Maka.

"Oh, hey, Soul" Maka crossed her arms and looked at him blankly.

Soul's mouth hung open slightly as a blush crept from his cheeks.

"Uh, Soul?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

Soul shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" was all he could say. But a lot of things went in his mind.

"_She… She looks amazing"_

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't think much of what this chapter is going to be. Reason number one... It's so hot here in the house... number two - so many chores to do... number three - recently just cut my hand for accidentally dropping a glass while washing the dishes =.=

But yeah... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

shadow out!


	9. NINE: The Secrets

**Helloooo! Musta? Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So, here is the next chappie! Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

The two stood there awkwardly. Until someone poked Soul's shoulder catching his attention.

"Um, helloooo? You guys could get in now" Kim pointed to the entrance.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, right!" Soul motioned Maka to follow him. Jacqueline giggled with Kim.

"You seem afloat… What's wrong?" Maka asked as they both entered the venue. Soul hasn't been talking ever since the last thought that came to his mind.

Soul shook his head. "N-nothing…"

"Ok, whatever…" Maka looked around.

"So, nice place huh? Fancy stuff and all that jazz" Maka looked around as a lot of people were in the venue. They looked rich for sure.

"I already told you. My family has got some reputation to take care of…" Soul said.

Maka nodded.

"Oh, Maka! I'm so glad you're here!" out of nowhere, Soul's mother came to Maka.

"Uh, g-good eve, Mrs. Evans" Maka greeted.

"You… You look great! Doesn't she, Soul?" Mrs. Evans looked at Soul.

"Uh, y-yeah. She looks… nice" Soul looked away.

"Well, thank you for accepting the invitation of Soul" she smiled.

Maka smiled forcefully . _"More like blackmail"_

"Please make yourself comfortable… There some food there on the buffet, you might want a little bite" Mrs. Evans pointed out the line of buffet at the side.

"Well, have fun at the party" she went away. Maka and Soul walked towards the buffet table.

"So, got the letter?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. I got it in my pocket" Soul said. Maka smirked. Soul sighed and got two plates for the both of them.

"Here, take anything you want… Just don't wipe out the whole table, ok?" Soul jokingly elbowed her where as Maka returned a glare. Maka took the food she liked and started eating. Soul did the same.

"So…" Maka started as she swallowed. "I still don't get why you're so worked up about not getting into this party…" she looked at him. Soul sighed and dropped his plate down.

"You'll get it when you're in my shoes" Soul said. Maka raised an eyebrow.

Soul sighed once more and excused himself. "Excuse me for a bit…" Soul walked away from her.

"H-hey, where are you-?" Maka stopped as Soul disappeared from her sight. She crossed her arms.

"Geez…" Maka continued to eat.

"Good evening, everyone" a woman greeted with a microphone. Everyone turned to her including Maka.

"I am Alexandria Evans. Thank you so much for attending this party" she smiled. Maka's mouth hung open as she saw Soul's mother up the stage.

"Unfortunately, Wes isn't able to come here… But, I am very proud to introduce to you, my second son, Soul!" she got off the stage and Soul went up to it. Maka had her eyes pinned on Soul as he sat in front of a piano. She saw him took a deep breath before his fingers connected with the piano.

A note… Followed by a note… and another note. The notes were followed one by one in succession. Soon it became a melody. A melody that was soothing… but at the same time dark.

Maka gulped. She didn't know this one thing about Soul. He was good- No… He was great at playing the piano. Not a single mistake ever since the moment he started.

After 2 minutes, the melody then came to an end. The audience clapped. Maka didn't know, but her hands did the same. She was simply mesmerized on how he played. Soul stood up and got down on the stage. Maka saw him made his way through the crowd to her.

"Soul, that was amazing! I didn't know you played the piano damn good!" Maka snickered. Soul let out a faint smile. Maka pouted.

"Why what's wrong?"

Soul shook his head. "Nothing"

"I refuse to believe it…" Maka turned to the buffet table and got more food.

"You know, I don't get it… You're admired by people in here. Why would you want to get away?" Maka asked.

"I'm not admired here, ok?" Soul said as he leaned on the wall.

"Not admired? You see how those people clapped?" Maka asked. Soul sighed and remained silent.

"Whatever" Maka chewed off a piece of chicken.

"You know who that Wes my mother was talking about?" Soul started. Maka looked at him.

"Uh, nope"

"He's… He's my brother" Soul looked away. Maka's eyes opened.

"Really? Wow, didn't know you had one" Maka said.

"Those people may have clapped after my performance… But in their minds they're comparing me over Wes' performance" Soul paused. "I've heard them talk about it… Once..." Soul said sadly. Maka couldn't say anything.

"That's why… I'm not really admired here… That's why I don't like coming to this party" Soul continued. They remained silent for a bit until Maka spoke up.

"Well, if you think you're not admired here… think again. I admired every single bit of your performance. Honestly" Maka smiled at him. Soul was surprised to what she said. No one has ever said that. He smiled back.

"Thank you"

Maka snickered. "Gotta admit… Never seen you so emo before"

Soul frowned but then remembered the words he just said.

"Waitaminute! I'm already close to telling you my whole life story!" Soul pointed at her.

"Haha! Don't worry! I'm one of your bros! You can trust me!" Maka elbowed him playfully.

"Bro?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Maka asked.

"Pfft… Tomboy" Soul mumbled.

"Then what do you want? Girl friend?" Maka asked.

The two froze after one second of realization.

Maka sweated. "I-I meant **girl space friend**. Not the compound word… I-I…" Maka sighed.

"Let's just forget about that and stick with bro, ok?" Maka continued to eat.

"Agreed…" Soul blushed a bit. So just to set the mood back to normal, he started another conversation. Soul looked at her.

"Did I mention, you eat like Black Star?" Soul looked at her as she ate.

"It's not my fault, the food's delicious here" Maka said. Soul sighed. "You both really are siblings…"

Maka swallowed. "You know, we're not really related by blood…"

Soul looked surprised. "What? Are you serious?"

Maka nodded. "My parents took him in after his parents died and after that, we started to live as siblings. We may not be related at all, but… He's more than a real brother… Even though his ego gets in the way sometimes" Maka chuckled. Soul smiled.

"Well, it's only fair to say a piece of my life to you" Maka made a peace sign with her hand. Soul smiled. Kim and Jackie then appeared out of nowhere causing the two to step back in surprise.

"Hey! What are you two doing here in a corner? You should go out there and dance your butts off!" Kim laughed as she dragged Soul to the center of the room where the dancing is taking place.

Jackie dragged Maka.

"Uh, h-hey! I-I'm not really good at dancing" Maka laughed nervously as she struggled.

"You know, I know how to burn something to convince people…" Jackie's voice hissed as she smiled evilly.

"ehehehe, t-that's funny… She's kidding, right?" Maka looked at Kim.

Kim shrugged as she continued to drag Soul.

"I don't know" Kim smiled devilishly. Maka gulped. The two girls then pushed them forward and ran away, giggling.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Maka said as she looked at the two run. Soul sighed.

"Well, we're here…" Soul said as she took her hand.

"I-I don't know how to dance" Maka said.

"Just follow my lead" Soul said as he started to dance. Maka just followed his lead. The two were in awkward silence.

"So… how are you and Kid?" Soul started.

"Oh… just fine I guess" Maka replied.

"What to do you mean by that?" Soul asked.

"I don't really think I mean anything special to him… You know what I mean?" Maka said. Soul nodded. Again there was silence. And the question Soul didn't expect to come out from his mouth did come out.

"So what happens if someone else… you know, treats you as someone… special?" Soul looked away then his eyes widened.

"_Oh, shoot… What just came out from my mouth?" _

Maka raised an eyebrow but still answered his question. "I don't think there's someone in the world to treat me like that" Maka laughed it off.

"R-really? What if there is.. You know… Someone… just around you and stuff" Soul asked.

"_What the hell am I asking?"_

"I don't know…. The thought never crossed my mind before…" Maka said.

"O-ok… I-I see… But you know what, you really hav-! OOOOW!" Soul groaned in pain.

"Ah! I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Maka said as she pulled the limping Soul out of the dance floor.

"I am so sorry! I told you, I didn't know how to dance" Maka said.

"Urgh… Tell me about it…" Soul said as he leaned on the wall.

"Let's just eat and… avoid running into Kim and Jackie, alright?" Maka said with a smile. Soul smirked.

"Yeah, sure…" Soul stood up straight and went with her to the buffet table. He continued to look at her as she gathered some food. He didn't know why, but he was smiling while looking at her.

"_Maka… I don't know what made me think this way but… You're special enough… For me"_

**So, end of the chapter, thank you for reading it and I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will actually be a turning point to the story... for some reason...**

**Well, shadow out!**


	10. TEN: The Conflict

**Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! **

**So I decided to write the next chapter after a day I posted the last. This is a quick and short update, but this "short" chapter has some things going on. As I said from the last, this chappie is a turning point for some reason. Well, let's not wait anymore. Le's begin with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka woke up that Monday… She remembered the past events during that Saturday. She was able to meet new friends and all. And she went home 9 pm only to get shouted by Black Star on how he wasn't invited. Turns out he wanted a bite from the food that night.

She did her daily routine for every morning of every school day. She went with Black Star and walked to school. Everything was quite normal for that day. As Maka entered her classroom, she looked around. She saw Soul talking to Kid.

"_Phew, it's great Soul already tore that letter up" _she thought to herself and sat on her chair. Suddenly, three familiar girls cornered her.

Maka looked up at them and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty eyeing her.

"Uh, s'up?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Are you really Maka?" Liz asked her. Maka stared at her.

"Wha?"

"Admit it! You're a clone trying to deceive us, waiting for the right moment to srike!" Patty pointed at her face.

"I don't get your drift…"

"That's enough guys" Tsubaki sighed and smiled. "What we mean to say is, what's up with the new fashion?"

Maka looked at her clothes. She was just wearing skinny jeans and a plain long-sleeved blouse.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's up with this?"

"C'mon, just months ago, you always wear your baggy pants and loose white t-shirt, but now… You're wearing skinny jeans which you told me that you despise it!" Liz said.

"Oh, this? Well… Maybe I just got used to it for a while… It's not bad to at least change, right?" Maka laughed nervously. The two sisters pressed their faces close to each other and eyed Maka which made her jerk away a little bit.

"W-what?" Maka asked.

"Who's the guy?" they asked. Maka's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"I mean, no doubt, this change from tomboy to slight average girl is for a boy" Liz said as a Patty held out a diagram.

"Do you really have to draw my changes?" Maka sweatdropped. Tsubaki laughed.

"Don't avoid the question, missy!" Liz pointed at her. She then whispered.

"Is it that Soul guy?" Liz raised both of her eyebrows repeatedly while grinning. Maka blushed a bit.

"N-no! He's my friend!" Maka shook her head. Although, it was the first time she had given that idea a thought.

"Well, who is it?" Tsubaki asked excitedly.

"C'mon, you can trust us!" Liz and Patty said in unison. Maka looked at the three one by one nervously. Until she finally sighed and gave up.

"Fine… I'll tell you" Maka said. The three girls grinned big. Well, except for Tsubaki. They leaned closer towards Maka.

Maka looked at her sides to see if anyone else was near them. Then she whispered to the three the name of the guy.

"It's… Kid…" Maka sighed in relief. She looked at the three assuming to squeak in joy that she finally liked a guy in her whole life but… They were just standing there. Shocked. Dumbfounded about what they just heard.

"Y-you like… Kid?" Tsubaki stuttered much to catching Maka's attention. Something was wrong. Something they're not telling.

"Um… It's just a like… Is there something wrong with it?" Maka shrugged. Liz shook her head.

"N-no… N-nothing's wrong! That's… T-that's good for you, Maka" she smiled. Maka analyzed her face. It was a mix of emotions. The bell then rang making the students go back to their proper seats.

"Well, bye bye, Maka" Patty waved and left with the three to sit.

"Yeah…" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"_What's up with them suddenly?" _Maka asked and went back to the teacher's lesson. During class, Maka would glance at the three from time to time. But what caught Maka's attention, was Liz's face.

Her face was worried and at the same time sad. Maka sighed. A few more hours, and the bell rang again for dismissal. She looked at the three but they were gone in the classroom. She went outside to look for them, trying every hallway of the school to find them. She walked and walked until her feet were a little tired. A lot of students had already gone home and the corridors were almost empty.

Maka was about to turn to a corner when she saw the three from afar. She hid behind the wall and looked at them talk. Tsubaki was talking to Liz about something. And Patty was simply observing Tsubaki as she talked. Maka squinted her eyes to see a better view on their lip so that she can read them but to her surprise someone spoke from behind her.

"You know, it's bad eavesdropping" a deep voice said. Maka twitched in surprise a little bit and faced the guy.

"Oh, Soul… It's you… You almost scared me" Maka snickered. "What's up?"

"Um… there's something I need to tell you" Soul said. Maka's face became worried.

"What is it?"

"I… I can't help you with Kid anymore" Soul said. Maka smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm going to be bothered by it, but how come?"

Soul leaned on the wall and looked from afar. Maka continued to stare at him.

"It… It just doesn't feel right…" Soul spoke. Maka snapped from staring at him when he said.

"Doesn't feel right?" Maka asked. Soul stepped forward a little bit.

"Maka… I… I don't know how to say this… And I don't know why I think this way… But lately, things have been… different…"

"What do you mean by that?" Maka asked. But watching Soul say these things… She felt something weird in her stomach.

"Maka… I… I-I-I…" Soul stuttered some more.

"You?" Maka tried to help him out figuring his words.

"Maka, I-!" just as Soul was about to complete one freakin' sentence, Black Star wrapped one arm around his neck and laughed his ass off.

"Yo, Soul! My man! What's up!?" Black Star laughed. Soul groaned.

"Nothing much… It's not like I have anything important to say" a nerve appeared on Soul's forehead as Black Star continued to push him down. Black Star's eyes went towards Maka whose face was not amused.

"Oh, there you are, Maka. I've been looking everywhere for you? Where have you been all this time?" Black Star let go of Soul and crossed his arms.

"I'm just looking for something" Maka said.

"Did you find it already? 'Cause if you didn't, great Black Star is here to help ya!" Black Star posed.

"Uh, save the drama for later Black Star…" Maka sweat-dropped.

"Well, nothing to do here. C'mon! Let's go home already, I'm starving and my stomach is already going to digest itself in starvation!" Black Star held his groaning tummy.

Maka sighed. "Black Star, don't use a hyperbole. It only makes it sound worse with you saying it…" Maka said as she motioned Black Star to walk already.

"Hey!" Black Star glared at Maka. He then turned to Soul.

"Hey, Soul, you better some with us now" Black Star said as he walked. Soul sighed and followed them. They walked up to the front gate of the school where they part ways.

"Well… nice talking to you guys" Soul turned his back.

"Wait!" Maka stopped him.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's the thing you're going to say to me earlier?" Maka asked.

"Uh, i-it was nothing… Forget about it" Soul looked at her. Maka sighed.

"Fine then… Bye" Maka said. Soul nodded and walked towards the opposite direction. Maka and Black Star walked to the other.

Black Star was ranting about how his day was so great. Maka just smiled in response.

"_Soul… Tsubaki, Liz and Patty…" _Maka thought about these four persons.

"_And I thought this day would be normal…"_

* * *

So... Whatdya think? XD

I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Thanks for the time. So... What happens now? Any guesses?

Well... Shadow signing off!


	11. ELEVEN: The Difference

**Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So... I'm sorry for not updating for almost a week. But here it is! The next chapter! :) Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the games mentioned.**

The rest of the week was pretty unusual. The three girls have been talking to her with little words and Soul had been avoiding her. Well, at least that's what she thinks.

This Saturday morning, she decided to go out, walk for a while. She dressed herself in khaki pants and wore her blue hoodie. She left Black Star a note on the fridge, saying that she was out and he had to cook for himself. She just hoped for one thing. That he will NOT burn the kitchen.

In this time, he was still sleeping on his bed snoring away.

Maka got out of their house and locked the door. She walked.

She didn't know where she'll go, but her main goal is to inhale some fresh air.

She walked down the path and savored the quiet morning. Not much people were busy on the streets simply because it was Saturday. The birds chirped happily.

She looked left and right as she walked and shove her hands inside the pockets of her pants. Everything went normal until she got to a corner of the sidewalk. She was about to turn to her right when she heard familiar voices talking. She stopped to take a good listen to the voices.

**xXxXxXx**

Soul threw his left hand at the back of his head as he flipped the channel with his right. It was quiet with only the TV making the sound until two girls came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Soul!" a girl leaned forward on the back of the couch to see Soul's face clearly.

"Aw, damn it! What the-!?" Soul jerked away as he nearly threw the remote control in surprise. The dark-browned hair giggled in his reaction.

Soul shook his head. "What are you doing here, Jacqueline?"

Kim then sat beside him. "What? She slept over in this house last night… Or are you too spaced out to notice? C'mon, it's not like you don't bring Maka here"

Soul twitched at hearing her name.

"Speaking of Maka" Jacqueline pointed a finger up. Soul looked at her as she pondered.

"You have any contact number for her?" she smiled.

"What do you guys need her number for?" Soul asked.

"Well, we got to know each other more during the party last week and we figured out a lot of common things we have!" Jacqueline looked excited.

"Like for example! We read almost the same genre of books and I found out that she's been reading the trilogy I've been reading too!" Jacqueline was almost close to squeaking. Soul looked at her weirdly but then his attention was brought to Kim when she spoke up.

"Aaaand she also plays video games too! I have a lot of games in my house back in the other street. And we play almost the same games…" Kim looked up to think. "You know, games like… Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat, Fatal Frame, Mario Kart…"

Soul looked at her. "Mario Kart? Seriously?"

Kim rolled her eyes waving her hand off. "Urgh, that game never gets old, trust me… Where was I?" Kim started enumerating again.

Soul blinked several times. He mumbled. "Welcome to the geek wo-!"

Before Kim could hear him, Jacqueline held his shoulder.

"So, can we get the number?" Jacqueline asked as she smiled.

"Uh, my phone is upstairs and it's drained…" Soul said.

"Oh, don't worry, Kim and I will get it upstairs and bring it to you with your charger. They're just on your side table drawer, right?" Jacqueline asked. Soul sighed and nodded. He leaned on the couch and went back to watching the TV.

Kim analyzed his face.

"Um, Jackie, you go ahead… I'll just have a 'talk' with my cousin here" Kim motioned her to go get his phone by herself. Jacqueline caught up with her tone and nodded. Soul looked at Kim as she stood up and started to walk around.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What now?"

"Something's wrong… You're not quite acting yourself the past week… Like something is bothering you… Does it involve Maka?" Kim crossed her arms.

Soul looked at her surprisingly with the sudden question.

"N-no! W-what makes you think my problem involves Maka?" Soul stuttered.

"Stuttering-! Is a sign of lying!" Kim pointed to him.

"I-I'm not lying!" Soul said.

"Soul… You've been sad lately and I can't help but notice… It's about Maka, isn't it? You like her, don't you?" Kim's speaking voice softened. Soul stopped at her question.

"You like her more than a friend… Don't you dare lie to me!" Kim still pointed a finger at him.

Soul stayed silent for a while before responding to her question.

"Yeah…"

Kim placed her hand down and sighed. "I knew it… So that's why you stopped helping her with Kid… When you told me that, I instantly thought of this…"

The silence after Kim talking was deafening.

"so.. Have you told her yet?" Kim asked. Soul shook his head.

"I tried… Only to get interrupted by her brother…" Soul said.

"Weeeeeell… Have you tried to do it again?" Kim asked. Soul shook his head.

Kim sighed. "That's why… Soul, you're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that you may lose everything you two have as friends… You're afraid if she'll reject you… Soul you need to step up! You have to-!"

"I am! I am afraid… But… I can't do this right now… She likes someone else… And I don't want to frustrate her… I don't want to see her sad… One day… I may say that I love her… or I may not…" Soul looked away as he rested his elbows on his knees. Kim exhaled deeply with her nose.

**xXxXxXx**

Maka took a peek to the two who were talking. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw Liz and Kid talking. They were more or less 8 feet away from her but she could hear their conversation.

"What's with the sad face? Didn't you like that chocolate I gave you earlier? I heard from Patty that it was your favorite" Kid smiled at the visibly sad Liz.

"Uuh, n-no! I love it very much… Thank you…" Liz forced a smile on her face. She then sighed.

"Kid, I need to talk to you about something… I-I think you should stop courting me…" Liz said. Maka quickly looked away and leaned on the wall.

"_L-Liz? K-Kid and Liz? Is that why? Is that why Tsubaki and Patty looked disappointed as well?" _Maka breathed heavily.

"Why's that? I don't see anything wrong about it" Kid said.

"I… I just don't want somebody hurt…" she rubbed her left arm and looked away.

Maka swallowed hard. Sure, she knew this was a crush… and infatuation but… It still hurt… Seeing he liked someone else… Seeing he liked Liz, her friend, instead. Without knowing, she ran away from the two and ran as fast as she can to a park. She sat at one of the benches.

She stared off into space. "Why couldn't Liz just tell me… It would probably hurt less…"

She leaned on the bench and at the same time slouched. She thought about it. About everything she had spent the time together with Kid. She remembered how he said she was a great friend.

The word echoed in her head.

Friend.

…

She facepalmed herself.

"I am so stupid… this little crush getting into my head…" Maka rubbed her nape. She looked from afar.

"Everything I did… Just… for nothing I guess… Face it, Maka… You'll never get the attention you wanted for such a long time…" Maka bit her lip. She felt tears coming out.

But something came to her head all of a sudden.

"_So what happens if someone else… you know, treats you as someone… special?"_

Maka sat up straight as the words echoed on her mind. She slouched and grabbed the edge of the bench underneath.

"_R-really? What if there is.. You know… Someone… just around you and stuff"_

She looked at the ground as she remembered what he asked to her in the party.

"_Maka… I… I don't know how to say this… And I don't know why I think this way… But lately, things have been… different…" _

"Different?" Maka asked herself.

"_It… It just doesn't feel right…"_

"What doesn't feel right?"

"_Maka… I… I-I-I…"_

Maka breathed heavily. "Was he trying to…?" Maka slapped herself. All the memories suddenly popped into her head.

"Soul…" she muttered under her breath, her cheeks feeling a bit burnt up. She was there for minutes.

She then heard someone sit beside her. She tensed and straightened up with her mind racing on how she looked like while thinking those things.

"Hello, Maka"

Maka loosened a bit when the person called her. She looked at the person and saw Kid.

Wait a minute? Why is he doing here? Wasn't he with Liz?

"Oh… Kid… It's you" Maka mumbled remembering his and Liz's conversation and how it stung her.

"What are you doing here? Getting some fresh air?" Kid smiled as he asked her. Maka nodded. But she felt the eagerness to tell him how she felt. To let the bug out of her chest.

"Kid… I have something to tell you…" Maka glanced at him and saw him twitch. She then remembered that it was the same thing Liz said to him, but she shrugged it off.

"During the past weeks… I… I really liked you… A lot… And… I just wanted it out on my chest…" Maka sighed. She looked at Kid who was a little shocked.

"It's just a little crush I guess…" Maka said.

"I-I'm sorry, Maka. But I like so-!"

"I know… Liz, right?" Maka cut him off.

Kid looked at her and then nodded.

"Please don't get mad at her, if that's what you intend…" Kid said.

"I know… I totally understand… I understand… Liz is my friend too… And she's pretty sad ever since I told her that I liked you… I don't want her to be that way… And so are you…" Maka sighed in relief.

"Don't take this the wrong way! I'm not holding a grudge or anything… Just… Make her happy" Maka smiled at him. Kid smiled back at what she just said.

"You know… You are a kind person, Maka. I'm lucky to have found such a considerate and understanding friend like you… But I'm the not the one… However, the man you will 'love', will be much luckier" Kid said. The love word caught Maka's attention.

Is he trying to tell her something? Right… She never actually thought of the difference between like and love.

Maka nodded. "Why are you here anyway?" she remembered that he was with Liz earlier.

"Liz and I talked… She said she needed space" Kid said.

"Well, make sure you still got her, k?" Maka punched his arm lightly. Kid smiled.

"I'll make sure of that" Kid said.

Maka smiled as she sighed.

"Maka, a favor" Kid said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please punch my other arm so that it would feel symmetrical?" Kid asked.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "O-okay…" Maka did so as she stood up. She chuckled at his obsession.

"Well, I need to go now… Bye" Maka said as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. Kid nodded and response.

"Be safe"

Maka nodded and left. She went back to her house. What else is there to go? She was happy she got to let her feelings out but at the same time sad. She can't help but feel disappointed. She was hoping for something more from him when she started hanging out with him but…. I guess it was just false hope. When she got home, she was greeted by Black Star, who was holding a bowl of fried rice.

"Oh, it's good your back! I cooked some stuff for you… Don't worry, I didn't burn the kitchen down like you said in the note" Black Star ranted as she walked silently upstairs.

"Thanks…" was all she could ever say after that incident.

"What's wrong?" Black Star asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Maka's voice faded as she went to the second floor. Black Star's intrigued eyes followed her.

He sighed. Something was wrong. He could feel it. But it wasn't something she could easily tell him that fast. Then he thought of someone that she hung out all the time.

**xXxXxXx**

Jacqueline returned downstairs with the charger and phone. She noticed the eerie silence between the cousins.

"Ooookaaay… I'm just here, plugging the charger to the phone… Just in case you didn't notice me come down the stairs…" Jacqueline walked to the outlet to plug in his phone. The two looked at her as she turned his phone on.

After his phone was turned on, it rang.

"Oh! Just in time! Someone's calling you" Jacqueline waved his phone and looked at who was it.

"Black Star?" Jacqueline looked at him. Soul rolled his eyes and went over to Jacqueline. She gave him the phone and he answered.

He exhaled deeply before greeting him. "What's up?"

"What is up with Maka?" Black Star immediately asked.

"What?"

"She's acting weird… She just went outside for a walk but when she got back… She... She looks disappointed. She doesn't want to talk about it but I figured you know about this… I'm guessing… She met someone on the way…? Or something like that and something happened between them… I don't know" Black Star explained without letting Soul say anything.

"I-I don't know.." Soul didn't know what to say.

"Dude, she doesn't want to talk to me… And it means serious stuff… C'mon, you're her best friend, maybe you could come over and talk to her… Cheer her up… Anything to make her feel better?" Black Star asked.

"W-what? I-I have some stuff to do, you know, Black Star" Soul replied.

"C'mon… Just go to her… If she stays like this the rest of the day or even the rest of the month, I don't know what to do or tell when our parents come back" Black Star said.

Soul sighed. "Fine… I'll go there"

"Cool… Thanks, man" he said as he hung up. Soul turned his phone down and unplugged it from the outlet.

"Sorry, guys… That number will have to wait… I have to attend to something important" Soul went upstairs to his room and changed his clothes. Kim and Jacqueline looked at each other and sighed.

**xXxXxXx**

"Maka, you sure you're ok?" Black Star asked through the door.

"I'm fine… I just need some alone time…" Maka answered back.

"I don't think so" he said.

"Just leave, Black Star…." Maka hugged her legs and sighed.

Black Star's ears twitched as he heard someone knocking on their door. He rushed to open it and saw Soul.

"What happened?" Soul asked. Black Star pointed up.

"Upstairs. Brooding"

Soul sighed.

"Just… talk to her… I tried, ok? So don't bother asking me on how I did" Black Star sat on the couch. "Her room is on the second door"

Soul nodded and went upstairs. He went to the second door and knocked.

"I told you Black Star. I just need some time alo-!" Maka was cut off when she saw Soul on the door, leaning on the side.

"S-Soul! What are you doing here? In my room!" Maka looked shocked enough to not move. Soul approached her slowly after closing the door.

"Black Star called me… He said you were sulking…" Soul stood in front of her in her bed.

"Sulking? Pfft.. T-that's not true…" Maka waved her hand and looked away.

Soul sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Is it something I know about?" Soul asked.

"I-it's nothing really…" Maka continued to look away.

"Maka, I'm just here… I'm your friend, aren't I? You can trust me… I'll listen" Soul patted her back gently which made Maka jerk a little.

She sighed. "It's just earlier, I ran into Kid…"

Soul's eyes widened. "what happened?"

"Nothing much… I told him how I felt about him… And I just found he liked someone else" Maka's voice cracked. Soul fell silent.

"It's not like I don't understand at all… I know, it's just an infatuation but I can't help but feel disappointed…" Maka lifted her hand up to wipe something in the corner of her eyes.

"Soul…" Maka called to him silently. Soul didn't answer but his eyes were on her.

"Thank you… for everything you did to help me… Though, it all has to lead to this… I'm glad you're here for me" Maka placed her head on his shoulder, much to Soul's surprise.

"Thank you very much, Soul…" Maka closed her eyes. Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He smiled a bit as she thanked him.

Maka was comfortable under his hug. She felt her heart race a little.

These words struck her. The thought struck her as she was under Soul's arms. She didn't know fully, why she suddenly thought about it but she got the idea. Maybe Soul… Maybe he is…

"_Difference between like… and love…"_

* * *

Phew! Wrote a lot in one day... Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was supposed to update last Friday but that time of the month stopped me from writing this chapter. And it stopped me for three days. Deja vu... this happened to me when I was writing a chapter for the Music of the Soul...

But anyways! The chapter... Yes... Tensions and stuff going on. This story is close to ending. Maybe 2-3 chapters left. Yeah... *sighs* Well, everything's got an ending...

Well, that's all! Shadow out!


	12. TWELVE: The Apology

**Hellooo! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**Thank you for the reviews! :) So, might I warn you, this is a short chapter where there are just little hints of SoMa. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

After that fateful encounter last Saturday, Maka decided to set things right between her and Liz.

She was now done with her silly feelings for Kid, now it's time to mend her friendship with Liz. Liz wasn't talking to her that much, to the fact that she didn't know what to say. She was afraid that when she tells Maka about Kid and her, she'll get angry.

But now, Maka understands everything. She knows Kid loves Liz and Liz loves him back. She doesn't want to see her sad all the time. Maka wants to see her happy and smiling like she always was.

Maka was feeling a lot better and happier this Monday morning, if it weren't for Soul.

Maka blushed at the thought of Soul.

She realized. Maybe she does have feelings for Soul even before. And it's not just a 'like'.

Maka and Black Star went to school early. She needed the time to talk to Liz before class starts, even though it was a pain in the neck waking up Black Star and pulling him out of bed. When she entered her classroom, it was near empty.

She looked around and saw only a few students.

Looks like she went a little early.

She placed her bag down on her desk and continued to look around. She looked at Soul's desk. It was still empty. She then looked at Liz's desk. Still empty. She looked at Kid's.

There he was sitting quietly, pondering. Maka went to him and greeted him.

"Hey there" Maka smiled. Kid looked at her and smiled back.

"Good morning, Maka" Kid greeted. Maka's eyes wandered to Soul's desk.

"So… Soul's still not here?" Maka asked. Kid snickered.

"You expect him to come this early?" he asked.

"Well, he always comes earlier before me" Maka said. Kid smiled. Maka sighed.

"So… have you and Liz talked?" Maka asked, almost in a whisper.

Kid shook his head. "I tried calling her yesterday but, she rejected it. I guess she really needs space"

Maka sighed in guilt. "Urgh, this is all my fault…"

"Nonsense, Maka. It isn't your fault" Kid said. Maka sighed.

"That's something you don't understand. Thanks, though. I'm gonna try to talk to her. I don't want to see her sad anymore. I know she likes you much more than a friend and I don't want her avoiding you" Maka said. Kid smiled at her.

"You really are a good-hearted person, Maka" Kid said.

Then they heard someone talking. They looked at the door and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty entering with their bags.

"Why don't you just tell Maka, Liz? It would be so much better that way" Tsubaki asked. Liz sighed and the three saw Kid and Maka looking at them. Liz gulped.

"Just in time" Maka grinned and brisk-walked towards the three. She waved a hand to Kid and Kid smiled in response.

"Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz! Liz!" Maka called out to her like a little girl.

She held her shoulders and looked at her.

"Y-yeah?" Liz asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you… Privately" Maka looked at Tsubaki and Patty, requesting them that they leave them alone for a while. Tsubaki and Patty nodded and went to their chairs. Maka smiled at Liz and gently pulled her out of the classroom.

They leaned on the wall of the corridors.

"So… What was it you needed to talk about?" Liz silently asked. Maka breathed out.

"You and Kid, right?" Maka asked. Liz was surprised at her.

"Y-you know?" Liz asked.

"Well… Yeah, just recently… You could've just told me…" Maka said. Liz sighed.

"And I didn't even know why the heck you guys are avoiding me for. It really got me confused…" Maka paused. "And now you're avoiding Kid since you found out that I like him. Liz, it's just a crush. You don't avoid him just for me. I don't want to see you sad, Liz…"

Liz looked at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you before this, Maka… I was just afraid…"

"I know… But let's forget about this, ok? I want to see you happy and I want to see you with him. Don't avoid him, ok?" Maka smiled at her. Liz smiled back.

"Thanks, Maka"

Maka smiled comfortably. She was now done with Liz.

"Well, let's go in now, shall we?" Maka asked. Liz nodded and the two of them got in. Tsubaki and Patty raised an eyebrow as the two went in together smiling. The two smiled eventually and figured out that they talked about Kid.

Kid looked at the two and smiled. He figured it out too.

They went to their seats and chatted like they used to.

Maka smiled again. She was done with Kid and Liz now. Only one left to deal her feelings with.

She looked at Soul's empty seat. He still wasn't there.

Yeah… Only one more.

* * *

**Yup, next chapter I think will be the last... I may take some time to update though.**

**Shadow out! XD**


	13. THIRTEEN: The Thoughts

**Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD**

**... Last chapter...**

**Ok, I lied, this isn't the last chapter XD I miscalculated the writing :P So, um, thanks for the reviews and favorites, and let's get on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

The next day went perfectly with the girls. Only Soul was slightly avoiding her and she couldn't find the right time to talk to him about it.

After school, Maka was called by an unregistered number on her phone.

She answered it.

"Hello?" Maka greeted with an unsure voice.

"Hey, Maka!"

"Uh, hi?" Maka asked.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgot to introduce myself! It's Kim!"

Maka's brain suddenly recognized Kim's voice upon hearing it.

"Oh, hey, Kim. How did you get my number?" Maka asked.

"I got it from Soul" Kim simply answered.

Maka shrugged. "Oh"

As Kim was talking, Maka went to the kitchen and grabbed some chips inside the cupboard.

"Hey, listen, since Soul told us that you don't have any homeworks or upcoming tests, maybe Jackie and I could crash in your house and do some stuff? I'll bring some video games to spend some time with" Kim asked. Maka lightened up us soon as Kim told her this.

"Sure, that's great! But..." Maka raised an eyebrow. "How will you know where my house is? I mean, we could meet up" she asked as she chewed and swallowed a few chips on her mouth.

"Oh don't worry, Soul's coming too, to show us the way"

Maka coughed up and almost spitted out some chips on her mouth.

"Hey, you ok?"

Maka coughed to clear her throat. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. So is he just escorting you two or is he coming over too?"

"Um, I think he's coming over too. Spend some time with your brother, I guess?" Kim asked.

"Ok... What time will I expect you?" Maka asked.

"Expect us in twenty minutes!" Kim exclaimed.

"Wow. O-okay... See you then" Maka shrugged, a little surprised at how fast. She hung up and went upstairs. Before entering her bedroom, she knocked on Black Star's door.

"A few friends are coming over, including Soul! Better fix yourself up before they arrive!" Maka shouted behind his door. She then went inside her room and started cleaning up a bit.

After arranging a few stuff, she went to sit down in front of her mirror. She rested her head on her arms and looked at herself at the mirror. She blew her bangs and sighed.

"Maybe this could be the time I could tell him?" she asked herself. She then shook her head.

"No, Kim and Jackie will be there too. Not to mention my brother is here... Maybe if we're alone... I could tell him" Maka asked again.

She sighed once more and straightened her posture.

Someone knocked on the door. Maka knew that it was them. She rushed towards the door and opened it.

"Hiiii!" Kim and Jacqueline excitedly greeted her.

"Hey! It's nice to see you guys again! Come in!" Maka grinned goofily.

The two came in with a smile. Maka then looked at the guy behind them.

"Soul" she smiled and motioned him to come in too. Soul smiled back and thanked her.

Maka closed the door and breathed out deeply.

"Wow, nice house you got" Kim said as she looked around.

"Well, thanks. It's simple, but pleasing in the eyes" Maka said. "Come on, my room is upstairs" Maka led them to the second floor. She turned nervously to Soul before Kim and Jacqueline entered her room.

"Um, you know Black Star's room, right?" She asked. Soul nodded.

"I'll just knock" he said as he went over to the guy's room. Maka frowned.

_"He doesn't talk that much..."_ Maka thought and entered her room.

They did a lot of fun things, and continued their conversation from what they left off after the party. After some talking, Maka set up the video games to play. The first match was Kim and Jacqueline.

Aaaaand Kim won. Making Jacqueline frown in disappointment. It was now Maka's turn to fight with Kim.

As she held and pushed buttons on the controller, Maka asked.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?"

"They could be playing video games too... Or arm wrestling... Or..." Jacqueline, who was watching the match answered.

"Probably something stupid" Kim snickered. Maka couldn't help but smile at her statement.

"Hey, Kim. Is Soul feeling sick? He hasn't been talking too much" Maka asked but her gaze still remained on the screen.

"Sick? Nah, he's a talking parrot at home" Kim replied.

Maka sighed. "I don't understand him. I got a feeling he's avoiding me..."

Kim laughed nervously, catching Maka's attention. "Naaah, what makes you think about that?"

"Weeell... He's not talking to me much. I got a feeling he dislikes me even"

Kim sighed. "You know, I'm in no position to tell you this but... Soul really likes you... A lot... You know, a like like kind of thing"

Maka's eyes widened and looked at Kim.

"What? H-he likes me? Then why doesn't he tell me?" Maka felt a little bit angry.

"He's kinda afraid that he'll get rejected. You know, you two will lose the friendship and interactions you had before" Kim said silently. Jacqueline elbowed Kim, a sign telling her that she should shut up now.

"Afraid?" Maka repeated the word.

"You know what, forget I said anything about it! Let's focus on the match!" Kim exclaimed. Maka was still left with her mouth slightly open with what Kim has just said.

"Hey, Maka! Kim's beating up your character! You need to win to avenge my loss!" Jacqueline snapped Maka's trail of thoughts.

"O-oh! Right!" Maka replied and started fighting back.

**xXxXxXx**

After the death match, Maka laughed in victory as well as Jacqueline.

"Aaw! I can't believe I lost!" Kim whined.

"Hahaha, you'll never be able to beat me! Even my brother can't!" Maka grinned. Jacqueline laughed.

"Well, I'll go get some food downstairs for us to eat, k?" Maka stood up and went outside her room. She went downstairs and saw the kitchen light open. She peeked to see who it was.

"Black Star?" Maka asked. Oops, wrong person.

"Oh, hey, Soul. What are you doing here?" Maka scratched her head as he approached him near the table.

"Just getting some food, since Black Star is too lazy to get some in his own house" Soul snickered as he said this.

Maka chuckled and grabbed bread and sandwich spread from a cupboard. She placed it on the table and began preparing a sandwich. Maka looked at Soul who was still searching in the fridge for something he liked.

_"What Kim said earlier... If he liked me, then there's nothing to worry about. We have the same feelings for each other then! What do they call that? M.U.? Mutual understanding was it?"_ Maka slightly blushed as she finished preparing at least 5 sandwiches. Yep, her hands are fast.

"So, are you and Kid fine now?" Soul asked.

Maka stopped in her tracks as she was closing the lid of the sandwich spread. It's like a car crashed in her mind.

_"Great, good way to ruin my thoughts"_ she thought and pounded the container of the spread like she was angry. She was a really angry, though.

Soul twitched. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

Maka forcefully smiled. "Um, Kid and I are ok now. That silly crush of mine is over. We're chums right now" she replied to his first question.

Maka didn't get it. Was he dense or he was just acting dense?

"Why would you ask me such a question?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

Soul looked away. "N-nothing, it's just that..." He closed the fridge.

"Maka, I..."

Maka couldn't see his face. But his words felt something for her. She then remembered the day where he told her that he wasn't going to help her anymore.

"That time. Is he really trying to confess?" A confirmation went through her mind.

"I-I-I..." Soul stuttered then sighed.

"I-I need to go up now, Black Star's probably waiting right now" Soul nervously laughed. Maka's heart just dropped. He looked at him dully and grabbed the plate of the sandwiches.

"Let's go upstairs then" Maka rolled her eyes and walked beside him.

_"Why didn't he continue? Riiight. He wouldn't tell me that he liked me when we're under the same roof with his cousin and my brother. Stupid, Maka"_ she wanted to face-palm herself. They entered their rooms awkwardly and resumed whatever they were doing.

As Kim and Jacqueline was talking, Maka was thinking. If Soul couldn't make the first move, then she'd be damned she'll do it.

**xXxXxXx**

It was already 6 in the evening and the three had to go already. Black Star bid Soul farewell and Maka did as well with the two girls.

Kim and Jacqueline went outside of the house and Black Star went to the kitchen. The two were left alone.

"Hey, Soul, there's something I need to tell you about" Maka sighed deeply.

"Oh? What is it then?" Soul asked.

"I need to tell you that I-!" then Maka's mind suddenly went blank. As in blank. Plain black blank. Maka sweated. Was this the feeling Soul was feeling when he tried to tell her?

Maka nervously smiled and looked away. "I forgot"

Soul chuckled and patted her head. "Having amnesia now?

Maka pouted and pushed his arm aside with her right arm.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll tell you when I remember. Just go home now with the two" Maka motioned to him to go out. Soul smiled and waved a hand to her and went out. Maka watched them as they disappeared from her sight.

_"Sooner or later, I'll have to tell you. Today's not just the right time"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. This isn't the last chapter but the next one is. Sorry if there are any grammar errors. 3/4 of this chapter is made in my phone..**

**So, what's Maka got to do? Who will say the three-letter word first? Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**

**Shadow out!**


	14. FOURTEEN: The Confessions

**So... Shadowmistx98 here!**

**so this is the last chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka laid her head down on her desk the next morning in her classroom, thinking about what she'll do.

"Morning, Maka" Tsubaki approached her. Maka raised her head and greeted her back. The Thompson sisters followed.

"Hey, Maka!" Patty greeted her energetically. Liz simply smiled and waved a hand to her.

"So, how are things going, you seem quiet the whole morning…" Liz asked.

Maka sighed. "Well, it's just that… I've been thinking of someone…" Maka placed her cheek on her hand and her elbow on her desk. She remained quiet, not thinking of what she just said to the three.

"Someone?" Tsubaki tilted her head.

"Someone special?" Patty eyed her deviously. Maka's eyes widened with what she just said.

"O-oh! Um… y-yeah…" Maka sighed. Might as well be honest with them.

"Who?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

Maka bit her lip and looked away, trying to contain a poker face.

"I-uh… You already know who that is…" Maka simply said.

The three girls looked at each other curious. Maka smiled, thinking they don't know.

"Ahah!" Liz exclaimed making Maka twitch and sweat.

"Could it be the guy who's friends with your brother?" Liz whispered to Maka while raising her eyebrows. Maka's body stiffened.

"What was his name? It starts with an 's', doesn't it?" Patty leaned forward to Maka's face. Maka smiled forcefully.

"Why do I feel suddenly that I'm in a hot spot?" Maka groaned.

"Aha! I got it! His name was So-!"

Maka covered Patty's mouth immediately. Good thing she cut her off because Patty's voice was super super loud.

"Patty! Don't say that out loud!" Maka angrily whispered at her. Patty fell back laughing. Tsubaki and Liz giggled at Maka's actions. Maka looked away turning a bit red.

"You guys sure are annoying…" Maka gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry, Maka. Our lips are sealed" Tsubaki traced her lips, making a sign of closing a zipper.

Maka sighed and smiled faintly.

"But, Maka. You seem so quiet. Are you ok? Did he do something?" Liz's face turned to a worried one. Maka sighed and faced them again.

"Nothing really… It's um… He's kinda avoiding me…" Maka said. The three looked at each other.

"Avoiding you? Why would he do such a thing?" Liz asked.

"Um… we're kinda avoiding each other… You know, because we just discovered something about each other that we have in common…" Maka looked down and clasped her hands together.

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty continued to look at Maka with blank faces, before catching the idea Maka was giving her.

"O-oh!" the three nodded at each other.

"Yep…" Maka sighed.

"Well, did he say anything to you yet?" Liz asked.

Maka shook her head. "I don't think he's going to say anything to me any time now…"

Maka leaned on her chair and slouched.

"But I'm not going to prolong it any longer…" Maka smiled. Liz chuckled.

"Looks like our Maka has some plans" Liz said. Tsubaki and Patty chuckled too.

Tsubaki stopped chuckling and asked suddenly if Black Star knew.

Maka shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, he knows… Just yesterday though… He freaked out a bit but… he understood"

"Well, that's pleasing to hear" Liz said. The bell then rang.

"Oh! See ya later, Maka" Tsubaki waved a hand to her as she went to her seat. Liz and Patty did so as well.

Maka took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper from her bag. She looked over at Kid's desk, then to Soul's.

"_Let's just hope that this won't go wrong like the first time" _she thought and started writing down something.

**xXxDismissal TimexXx**

The bell rang and the students cheered. They all hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

Soul sighed as he placed his books inside his bag.

"So, leaving early?" Kid asked him from his desk. Soul looked at him then back to his bag.

"Uh, yeah. There's not much to do but…" Soul sighed once more.

Kid smiled and placed a piece of paper on his desk. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Soul asked.

"During lunch break, someone told me to give you this, since you were out in the cafeteria" Kid answered. Soul took it and unfolded it.

He read it.

It said –

"_Meet me at the school gate"_

Soul looked at Kid and asked him. "Who gave you this?"

Kid just shrugged but something about his smile was kind of unnerving. It's like he knew something.

"There's something you're not telling me…" Soul glared at him.

"Beats me… Well, I need to leave early too, father is expecting me in his office" Kid stood up and grabbed his bag.

"But for you, it looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon" Kid snickered and waved a hand to Soul as he left. Soul looked at him with mouth slightly open.

He looked at the paper again and slid it inside his pocket. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom to go to the school's front gate.

Soul looked around as he walked towards the gate, trying to see anyone suspicious of sending him the note.

No one seemed to be looking at him. Soul wondered if he was just being tricked or something. He looked around some more and something caught his eye.

He saw a girl leaning on one of the pillars of the school gate with a cap. Her ash blonde hair gave him the idea that she was Maka. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should approach her or ignore her. But something made him think that it's best to at least go to her and greet or smile at her.

Soul walked towards Maka. He gripped his bag tightly and bit his lip.

"Hey, Maka" Soul smiled at her. Maka looked at him and her face lightened up.

"Good, you're here! I've been waiting for you since forever" Maka snickered. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Soul was expecting a 'hey, Soul' or 'Good to see you' kind of response but what Maka said to him made him curious.

"I said that I've been waiting for you. Didn't Kid give you a piece of paper earlier?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

Soul's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Are you telling me that you're the one who sent me that note?"

"Exactly" Maka nodded.

Soul stuttered a bit. "Y-you could've just talked to me in the classroom if you have anything to say"

"Uh, yeah, right. Classroom isn't actually the best choice to have when I'm talking to you about this matter" Maka looked up as she placed her hand on her hips.

"What matter?" Soul suddenly felt nervous for some reason.

Maka smiled. "How about a walk with me? We don't have any homeworks or any upcoming tests so… will it be okay if we hang out?"

Soul continued to look at her. A lot of thoughts were rushing through his mind. He couldn't answer her.

Maka rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, making him blush a bit.

"Come on" Maka dragged him out of the school grounds.

"H-hey! Aren't you and Black Star going home together?" Soul asked as Maka continued to drag him.

"Black Star said he'll be going out with Tsubaki and he said it was fine for them to go separate for a while. Sooo… Yeah, it's ok for us" Maka said as she walked.

"W-wait! Where exactly are we going?" Soul asked. Maka stopped and let go of his arm.

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Soul, you know, you've been avoiding me these days"

Soul looked back at her a little nervous. "W-what? What makes you think that? I was just with you yesterday"

"But you were with Black Star the whole time and the only time we got to talk is when we were getting food and the time you were about to leave" Maka immediately said this after his statement.

The two fell silent for a while.

"S-so… I don't really get your drift" Soul said.

Maka sighed.

"You know what? Let's just enjoy ourselves before we talk about anything serious, k?" Maka grinned goofily and grabbed his arm again. But this time, Soul didn't let Maka drag him. He walked by her side.

Soul looked at her as she happily smiled to herself. With just her smile, he can't help but smiled too. But he can't shake off this nervous feeling with him.

"Hey! I know a good place to eat!" Maka ran before him. Soul stopped and looked at her.

Maka noticed and stopped 1 meter before him. She looked at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, c'mon, Soul! Don't tell me you're feeling wobbly there? Can't run?" Maka taunted him as she grinned. Soul smiled and ran to her. Maka smiled and ran again.

The two went to a few places. They went to a hotdog stand and ate there. They walked together and visited the park.

They had a happy time together. It was like heaven.

For their last destination, they went to the town's bay where the sunset was visible. Their last destination for this day.

Maka took a deep breath as they sat together, facing the sunset. It was the last phase of her plan.

The two were talking about something and they ended up laughing.

"That is so funny! I didn't imagine your brother could be so clumsy. Him being 'great' and 'awesome'" Soul looked at the sun setting down.

Maka snickered. "Don't tell him I told you though. It'll drive him crazy"

Soul chuckled but it was understandable that he agreed.

Maka looked at the orange sun.

Soul stole a glance at her and saw how warming and beautiful her face is with the sun's rays hitting her. No matter how boyish her clothes are, no matter what her hairstyle was. She was the Maka that he came and learned to love.

A thought suddenly came to his mind. Was this the right time to confess? The setting's perfect after all. They were all alone, and they were sitting there, watching the sun set down. But… What will he say? He doesn't know. He couldn't say it directly. He didn't know how to start. He already planned it telling her one day but he didn't know how he would say it.

Their silence was suddenly broken by Maka.

"Hey, about the matter I wanted to talk to you about earlier" Maka started. Soul snapped from his thoughts and replied.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Maka slightly chuckled. "It's kinda weird that I'm going to make this move but since being boyish in nature makes it okay, hehe"

Soul raised an eyebrow. What was she trying to imply?

"This kinda will be a little déjà vu… I remember you saying this only to get interrupted by my brother" Maka said.

She then turned to face him. "Soul, at first, I don't know why I think this way but… I realized this after Kid and I talked. You were always there for me, no matter what"

Soul continued to look at her.

"Lately things have been quiet different"

Soul then remembered that line. It was almost the same line he said when he was trying to say to her that he liked her.

"I know, this might sound cheesy and all but I realized Soul that…" Maka looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Soul, I had always loved you"

When Maka said this Soul immediately hugged her. Maka, a little dazzled, took a while to hug him back but eventually did.

"Maka… I'm so sorry I haven't told that before this… I guess I was a coward…" Soul said, still hugging her.

"Well, Kim made a way to say this to you"

Maka could feel Soul slightly laughing. "Yeah, I could tell Kim had something to do with this… Was it just yesterday at your house?"

Soul felt Maka nod.

"Does Black Star know?"

"Well, he freaked out a bit… He's not much one of my problems… What I'm thinking about is what my father's reaction will be when he finds out" Maka and Soul broke their hug and looked at each other for a while.

Maka smiled.

Soul smiled back. "So you sent a letter to me on purpose, huh?"

Maka snickered. "Well, to remind you that we aren't going to be here in this moment without a letter in the first place"

They laughed together and stood up. Soul held out a hand and Maka took it.

They walked back with hands together, side by side.

_**Hey to you all dudes and dudettes over there… My name is Maka. Maka Albarn. 15 years old. Nothing much I can say about myself except that I once sent a letter to my crush and ended up sending it to the wrong guy. And not to mention that I was blackmailed for it… Urgh, you have no idea how my world came into chaos after that. But it turned out that it made me close to the attention and acceptance I longed ever since I was young. **_

_**I'm still not that popular in school though I am honor student. Still boyish in attitude, but I don't worry about what people say to me. 'Cause I know the people around me, love me for who I am. We've been together in hardships and laughs.**_

_**My mother and father had come one month later from their trip. Mom was happy for me, though, my dad obviously freaked out more than what Black Star could offer.**_

_**Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, Kid…**_

_**And Soul.**_

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story! I appreciate all of your support as I write this ^^

So... This is shadow signing off!


End file.
